May I Have This Dance
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Sequel to "No Common Woman". As stated at the end of that story, if you have something against May/December relationships, don't read. Rating and genre always subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Just a reminder...in 'No Common Woman' Michelle Lacaise legally changed her name to Shelly LaBaron.

Chapter One

_Exert from the Epilogue in "No Common Woman"_

_Ester spoke up. "We've been so busy wanting to know about everyone else that I just realized…we never asked how you and great grandpa met. Now, with everything you've told us today, you just have to tell us yours and Great Grandpa's story, especially since he was so much older than you! I want to know how on earth the two of you got together in the first place!"_

"_Yes, please!" William begged._

_Their great grandmother looked up at the sky and could tell it would soon be dark. "Not tonight," she stood up and turned back towards the house she, her youngest son and his family lived in. "We have all day before your parents come to pick you up tomorrow. I will tell you then."_

_ "Promise?" William asked as he and his sister started walking with their grandmother._

_"I promise" came the reply._

_** ~oOo~**_

"You promised," William climbed onto the couch in his grandmother's living room and sat next to his sister. "Please, tell us about you and Great Grandpa."

"Please," Esther also begged, more than eager to know what her great grandmother had done to change her great grandfather's mind.

Ellen May L. Barkley chuckled at the children's enthusiasm and nodded. "All right, all right, I'll tell you." She then began the story.

**~oOo~**

The sound of the wind could be heard blowing outside the living room windows as Nick sat down in "his" chair and stretched out his legs, keeping an eye on the orange flames that danced around in the fireplace. It had been a long day, started at five am with everyday chores and then off to attend the wedding of Jarrod and Shelly's oldest child, seventeen year old Michelle Ann Barkley. Nick might have asked if he could slap both Jarrod and Shelly for allowing their daughter to marry so young, only problem was…the young woman had already graduated from college and had been teaching school for the past year! That and her husband, twenty-three year old Bryon Landers, had just recently graduated from law school and was working for Jarrod's firm.

Nick couldn't help but sigh, as he began thinking over the past eighteen years. One by one his siblings had married and moved away. Jarrod and Shelly had produced seven children including a pair of twins. Three years after Jarrod's wedding, Heath had surprised everyone when he'd met up with *Bridget Wells again and married her. That union had produced five children; two boys and three girls. Sadly, one of the girls had died before she ever reached a year old. Audra's marriage to Will Marvin had come two years later. As much as she loved children, she and Will had only been blessed with one living child, a boy who was eight years of age. Their other child, a girl, had been a stillborn. The birth of that child had almost killed Audra and Will had put his foot down and said that, if she wanted more children, he'd go along with adoption. So that's what the couple had done, and a set of twin girls had been added to the couple's family.

When it came to Eugene, Nick shook his head. His youngest brother had up and disappeared for a number of years only to finally write the family from England. His baby brother had explained that he'd been shanghaied, but had finally escaped. He explained that while he had originally planned on traveling back to the United States, and to California, he had met an English girl and decided to marry her and remain in England instead. None of the family had exactly been thrilled with his choice to stay in England, only they were grateful to at last know what had happened and that he was happy. The last they heard, Eugene and his wife had four children.

Nick could hear his elderly mother in the hallway talking to Silas' stepson, Charles. Silas had surprised everyone when he met and married Eloise Washington, a former slave like himself. The union had given him three stepdaughters and two stepsons, the youngest, Charles, had worked with Silas until the old man passed away. After the funeral, Victoria had approached Nick with the idea of keeping Charles on. Since he was as good a man as Silas had been, Nick had not argued.

"He needs a wife is what he needs." Charles' voice brought Nick out of his thoughts and put a slight frown upon his face as he listened closer and realized the gentleman and Victoria were talking about him.

A wife….inwardly Nick sighed. He had shut that door tightly, locked it and then threw the key away the moment Jarrod and Michelle had become engaged. He had meant every word he meant to his mother that night out on the verandah. Sure enough, people had watched and waited to see who his next girl would be, saying surely he couldn't swear 'them' off forever. However, slowly, as the days and weeks turned into months and years they went from trying to guess who would be Nick's next catch to calling him the most confirmed bachelor in California. No, no matter what anyone said, Nick continued to tell himself there was no need for him to worry about 'that' subject'. He could, as he told his mother, count himself blessed if he died leaving a legacy of someone who did the best he could for those around him.

** ~oOo~**

Victoria, who had entered the living room, looked at her middle son who had unintentionally fallen asleep. She couldn't help but sigh. Like Charles, she longed for the day a woman would come into Nick's life and come into it for good. More than anything she longed to see him with a good wife and companion before she, Victoria, passed away. Not that she wanted to cross over any time soon, she didn't. However, at seventy-three years old she wasn't getting any younger.

_ "Leave it alone!"_ Nick's words, spoken five years before, still rang in her ears now and then, every time she thought about the various women whose paths had crossed Nick's in the past eighteen years and her desire to see this son married. Many of the women would have made Nick a good wife…if he'd only taken a look. She sighed and wondered what it would take for him to look seriously at a woman again; what it would take to get him to walk down the aisle. For what felt like the millionth time, Victoria prayed that someone would come into his life and fill the void. Even if he continued denying there was such a thing, Victoria had seen the longing in his eyes at Heath's wedding, then Audra's and now Michelle's Ann's. Deny it all he wanted to, Nick Barkley was lonely and wanted a wife.

Coming out of her thoughts, Victoria looked at the clock on the wall and then walked over to where Nick sat sleeping. "Nick," Victoria tapped her son on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Nick blinked his eyes and sat up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to doze off." He stood up and stretched. "Guess I should go sleep in my own bed. Don't want Brett and his family to find me sleeping in the chair now do we?" Brett Long was an old friend of his who had written to tell him that he, Brett, had bought the ranch that lay on the south side of the Barkley ranch. His friend wanted what children he and his wife still had living with them to meet Nick and his mother, along with the rest of the family if possible.

"Probably not," Victoria smiled as she turned to go up to her own room. "They'll think all our rooms must be in the process of being remodeled, and that we're not in a position to entertain guests for any amount of time."

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we? I mean, it's not like him or any member of his family is going to change our lives any." Nick chuckled, not knowing that was exactly what was about to happen.

_ ~oOo~_

*****Actual character off the episode "Explosion"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Forty-seven year old Brett Long, whose salt and peppered hair that touched the top of his neck, stood next to his family's wagon and watched as his wife, Harriet, of twenty-eight years working with their daughters, Ellen May and Mariah Lynn, to get supper ready for the rest of the family. He and his wife had four of their eight children still living with them: Ellen May, who was pushing twenty-three; Mariah Lynn, who was sixteen, and their twin boys, Jacob and Josiah, who had just turned thirteen. Their other children, twenty-seven year old Paul, twenty-five year old Scott, twenty year old Sarah and eighteen year old Rebecca were all married and living with their spouses in their own homes.

Brett sighed. Their married children and the grandchildren had been the reason the decision to move had been so hard to make. They'd had a good home and ranch in Nevada only, while neither he nor his wife could explain it, shortly after Rebecca announced her engagement he and his wife had both felt an overwhelming feeling that they needed to take their remaining children and move back to California. He couldn't help but wonder what was in California waiting for them. Of course, he chuckled as he watched Ellen May chase the twins away from the food that was cooking over the fire; maybe he'd get lucky and see this particular daughter find a husband. Of course, he wasn't about to say that. The girl would have been mortified if she thought that was the only reason her parents had decided to buy the ranch in California and move.

Ellen May, Brett shook his head as he thought on 'that' daughter of his. Oh, it's not that she was bad; she wasn't. If anything, she was far too kind and patience for her own good. In all honesty there had been plenty of men look her way. The only problem was whenever someone came courting, or she and another girl would go on a double date, Ellen May would shut down. He'd always hear her sisters, or whoever went with her on the double date, complain that they'd had to do all the talking as _'Ellen May just sits there looking as if she was a rabbit cornered by a fox'. _

"Penny for your thoughts," Harriet, who had left the cooking to Ellen May and Mariah, walked up to her husband.

"Just thinking about the children and our new home, it's gonna feel mighty quiet." Brett answered as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders.

"From what I hear, while our mutual friend has acquired more patience through the years, life has not quieted forty-six year old Nick Barkley down any. If you get tired of the quiet, just invite him and that loud voice of his over." Harriet couldn't resist making the remark. She'd never forget all the fights Nick Barkley and her husband had taken part in before she and Brett got married, along with a few fights afterwards. Of course, she could chuckle because the two men had been 'partner in crimes' as it were.

Brett couldn't help but start laughing as he thought on Nick and the rest of the Barkleys. Since, from what Nick had said in his letter, all but Eugene still lived in or near Stockton, Brett knew he'd get a chance to get reacquainted with them all. "We'll have to have both him and his mother over sometime. After all, they'll be putting us up for a few days." Brett said just as Ellen May started announcing supper was ready by striking the dinner triangle with a small metal pipe. He couldn't help but chuckle again. The girl had a fascination for 'that thing' as he put it. Why she found it necessary to use it when it wasn't like they were out on a round up that took them out on the range for at least a few days, he didn't know.

Harriet saw her husband looking at Ellen May. She couldn't help but chuckle too as she pretty well knew what her husband was thinking. "Don't worry about her dear. Someday, someone will see just what a treasure she is and love her enough to marry her."

"Plenty of men have seen that already." Brett shook his head. "They have told me any woman who knows how to both work and play hard, is as honest as the day is long, and knows how to cook the way she does is more than worth their weight in gold. Only no one can court her if she won't talk to them!" The frustration he felt was in his voice as he spoke.

Harriet inwardly sighed. Her husband had a valid point and she knew it; she also had to admit this particular daughter puzzled her to no end. The young woman was up every morning at five o'clock, doing one chore or another around the house. She'd also been a huge help on the ranch they'd owned in Nevada, doing everything from rounding up the cattle to digging post holes. Although, she had to chuckle as she remembered the fights the young woman had had with her father when he realized she was out mending fences. He hadn't thought it necessary for her to be doing that type of work when he had sons who were more than willing to do it. However, in the end, it was those same sons who were able to get their father to see what it would do to Ellen May if he took the work away from her. _"She has the land in her blood father; you can't take it away from her without killing her. Besides, she's just too stubborn to make the fight worth it"_ had been the exact words spoken. "We best retire early tonight. Morning comes early."

"We can leave this camp around nine and still be to the Barkley home by noon. It wouldn't hurt us to stay up a little bit late tonight. It's not like Mariah will be up before six a.m." Brett said as he started toward the campfire and his children.

"You seem to forget," Harriet started smiling from ear to ear, "Mariah and Ellen May switched their cooking days just last week." It was all she could do to keep from laughing hard as she heard a groan come from her husband. It was even harder to refrain from doing so as she heard him mutter under his breath that he'd take a son-in-law as old as himself if it meant seeing Ellen May married and getting his extra hour of sleep back; that is, on the days he could afford to take it.

Author's Note...don't be surprised if I wind up simply referring to Ellen May as Ellen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What are you doing here, Charles?" Nick asked as he walked into the dining room and saw the cook placing two breakfast plates on the table. "You're supposed to have left an hour ago to go on that overdue vacation you've more than earned." It was the truth, and Nick knew it.

Charles grinned wide and shook his head. "I talked ta your mother last night. With your guests coming, it best if I stay here and help while they're here. I'll take my vacation later."

Take it later, now it was Nick's turn to grin. He was beginning to think Charles didn't know what a vacation meant. Nick was sure the man kept a list of possible excuses, and left the door open for more to enter, to use whenever it looked as if he might actually have a chance to do something besides work. "Brett is bringing four of his eight children, plus his wife, with him." Nick reminded the man. "And, from what he said in his letter, that oldest daughter of his has a real talent for cooking and has asked to be allowed to cook a few of the meals. In between her and mother, I don't see why you can't take the week off."

Charles wasn't about to tell Nick that was the problem was, for the mere fact he knew he didn't have to. He had worked for their family for so long that anyone in 'his' kitchen-even Mrs. Barkley-made him extremely nervous. "No sir, like I told your mother. They be guests and shouldn't have to do any of the cooking. Now the laundry," the man chuckled as he turned and headed for the kitchen, "they can have all of that they want!"

Nick laughed as he pulled out his chair and sat down to the plate of food in front of him. He didn't blame Charles one little bit for feeling that way. He did to! That's why he'd hired more help when Rebecca, their long time housekeeper, had given notice and moved away. However, the moment his mother walked in, Nick turned his attention away from Charles and the fact the man refused to learn the definition of vacation and started visiting with Victoria about the Longs and the fact that they were due to arrive around noon.

~oOo~

"Why can't we just move into our own home?" Jacob poked his head out of the front of the wagon and asked his parents. He didn't like the idea of having to stay at someone else's home when theirs wasn't all that far away. Well, in his mind's eye it wasn't.

"We've been through this before." His father spoke in a somewhat irritated voice as they continued down the road with nothing but grass and few trees passing them on both sides. "Even though our ranch is right next to the Barkley's ranch it's still another day journey to our home, and there's still a bit of work to do before we can move in. Besides," he chuckled, "It's been a number of years since I saw my friend, Nick. I'd like to catch up and see how things are going for him."

"Is he as loud as mama says he is?" Jacob asked.

'_Louder' _Ellen May, who was riding her horse alongside the wagon, thought as Mrs. Long answered Jacob. Ellen May remembered the hot tempered rancher well as she'd been fifteen years old when she had seen him last. She and her father, along with one of her cousins by the name of Jack, had traveled to California to attend one of the biggest horse sales she'd ever been too. Her mother had fought against her husband taking her only Mr. Long had not backed down, telling her that if Ellen May insisted on working the ranch alongside him and her brothers she might as well learn every aspect of ranch life. Now, with her mother talking about Nick Barkley, Ellen May turned her mind back almost eight years.

_"What if you father finds out I brought you here?" Sixteen year old Jack asked as he and his cousin slipped into the stable holding some of the horses that were being sold the next day._

_ Ellen May looked at him confused. "Why are you worrying about that? It's not like we're stealing any of the animals, and we're not breaking and entering. The stable door was open." Okay, not by very much only it was open. "I just want to get a closer look at them before the auction."_

_ Jack shook his head as he watched his cousin go from one horse to another, running her hand down their neck, talking to them and even going into their stalls to examine them. Only when he heard the sounds of spurs hitting ground, and one very loud voice asking them what they thought they were doing, did Jack whirl around. He gulped at the sight of a man dressed all in black, wearing a Stetson hat with gloved hands resting on his hips giving him and Ellen May, who was still in one of the stalls rubbing one of the horses a hard glare. "W…we…she just wanted to look at the horses, sir. We ain't stealin' any of them."_

_ "Name's Nick Barkley, Mr. Barkley to you." Nick said as he walked past the young lad and stopped by the stall that Ellen had finally stepped out of. "What's your name?" He asked, keeping an eye on her, wondering if the young woman was just another trouble maker in disguise._

_ "Ellen May Long," Ellen May answered as she stood as straight and tall as she could, seeing no reason to act as if she was afraid when she wasn't. Of course, it helped that she recalled Nick's name from the many stories her father had told her and her siblings over the years. "I came to the auction with my father, Brett." She had to suppress a chuckle as Nick's eyes grew wide and then, slowly, his smile spread from one side to another as he recognized her name from the letters Brett had written him. "We weren't doing anything wrong."_

_ "I didn't say you were; only you really should have let someone know you were coming in here. I thought I had a couple of horse rustlers in here." Nick chastised her with a smile on his face. Then, as he started to turn around to leave he said, "By the way, don't bother thinking that you can buy that horse you were just looking at. He's mine, and he's not for sale. Also, if you don't mind, please tell your father dinner is at five, not six."_

_ "Yes, Mr. Barkley." Ellen May watched Nick walked out of the stable and silently sighed. Why couldn't the boys who were starting to look at her be as handsome as Mr. Barkley? She shook her head and went back to looking at the other horses. _

"Ellen May!" Mr. Long snapped, "Your mother is talking to you!"

"Oh, sorry, mama," Ellen May cringed in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to be caught with her mind elsewhere. "What were you saying?" The rest of the way to the Barkley ranch, Ellen May made sure she kept her mind on the present.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nick stood by the corral talking to James McColl, son of the late Duke McColl. The ranch hand had been offered, and accepted, the job of foreman when Duke had begun to have serious health issues a few years back. When the two men heard the sound of an approaching wagon, they turned their eyes to the road. Nick's eyes lit up at the sight of his long time friend and his family approaching.

"Go give the other ranch hands their assignments for the day." Nick said as he headed towards the gate.

"Yes, Mr. Barkley," James turned and walked away.

"Hello, Nick!" Brett greeted Nick as he walked up to the wagon and Brett climbed down. After helping his wife down, he then helped Mariah who'd been sitting next to her mother. The boys climbed out of the back of the wagon while Ellen May dismounted her horse.

"Hello," Nick embraced Brett and then Harriet, greeting the rest of the family afterwards. "Mother's inside waiting. We weren't expecting you for another couple of hours."

"You can thank Ellen May there for the early arrival." Josiah spoke up in a rather annoyed tone of voice. She was up at five, cooking breakfast by five thirty in the morning!"

"Josiah!" Harriet reprimanded her son for his bad attitude. "There's no reason to be so ornery." The fact that she was more than embarrassed at her son's outburst could be easily seen, as she looked like she wanted to hide.

"Nothing wrong with you learning to get out of any bed you happen to be using at the time at a decent hour of the morning," Ellen May, who had dismounted her horse and was standing near her father, said, knowing full well her words would get a rise out of this particular brother. It did.

"Decent hour!" Josiah exclaimed, looking quite horrified. "Five in the morning is not a decent hour! Maybe six and that's pushing it, but not five!"

It was all Nick could do not to laugh at the way the young dishwater blond haired woman, who appeared to be somewhere around five foot three, maybe four, inches, was pulling her brother's chains as it were. It reminded him of the way Heath had pulled his chain in the past, and still did at times. Nick might have continued to enjoy the banter, as it looked as Ellen May was getting ready to throw another comment her brother's way, only Brett put his foot down and told Josiah to help get their baggage.

"James will take care of your wagon." Nick told Brett and then looked at Ellen May. "And he can handle your horse too." The moment Nick said the words, Brett's mouth start to open only to have Ellen May explode first.

"Over my dead body!" Ellen May snapped as she stepped closer to her horse. "I'll take care of my own horse! For that matter, just tell me where to take our team and wagon. I've taken care of them more than once in my life."

Nick grinned and chuckled when her father looked like he wanted to disappear with his wife. He'd heard his mother often say it took a child to truly embarrass you. Well, he figured even with Ellen May closing in on twenty-three, she was still her father's daughter and had just succeeded in embarrassing him.

"James there can show you," Nick answered as he pointed towards James, who was standing not five feet away grinning from ear to ear also. "Come on Brett, you and the rest of your family come into the house, mother's waiting. Ellen May can join us after she's done with the horses." His eyes asked his friend if it was really worth it to fight his daughter.

Brett shook his head as he looked at Ellen May, who was still standing as rigid as could be; as if to tell him she wasn't changing her mind. "Come on Harriet, we might as well go into the house with Nick. You two boys," He would have added Mariah only the young woman had already headed for the house, "Come with us."

As they headed for the house, Nick found himself glancing out the corner of his eye. It had been a long time since he'd seen Ellen May and he was quite impressed with what little he'd seen and heard already. Too bad he wasn't younger, or she older, he might have been tempted to break the promise he'd made so many years ago.

**~oOo~**

After unhitching the team,Ellen May led the horses into the barn and got them settled in a stall, before returning for her own mount. She put up all the tack and dropped her saddle on an empty rack close by the barn door. Ellen May then meticulously brushed each horse before filling their water buckets and feed bags. Lastly she checked their hooves for any stones or built up dirt, before oiling their feet as they happily munched on some hay. "I'll be back later." She patted her horse's neck and then walked out through the stable's open door. For a moment, she simply stood in front of the stable and took a deep breath. In spite of what her sisters said; well, all but Mariah that is, there was nothing like being in a place where there was nothing but fresh air and lots of wide open spaces. After taking a few minutes to really let her surroundings sink in, Ellen May stopped fighting the fact that, as much as she loved the outdoors, there was a time to go inside. And she knew full well that her father and mother would not appreciate it she remained outside, as 'it would not be appropriate behavior for a guest'. Why did her parents have to be right about that fact?

By the time Ellen May reached the house and stepped inside, her parents and siblings were visiting with Nick and his mother. "About time you made it in." Her father said, his eyes questioning if she'd dragged her feet when it came to joining them.

"I was tending to the horses. You don't rush something like that." She answered as she glanced around. "Could I please use your restroom?" She looked at Nick and Victoria.

"Of course, you may. We have two, take your pick." Victoria smiled back and gave her instructions how to get to both. Once Ellen had disappeared down the hallway, Mrs. Barkley turned to Brett and Harriet. "She's grown into a beautiful young woman. I'm surprised she's not married."

Brett gave her a harrumph only to be silently reprimanded by his wife. "Don't look at me like that." He then looked at Victoria, who looked rather puzzled and apologized. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Barkley, but I don't suggest you mention Ellen May's name and marriage in the same sentence around the girl. It has the same effect as pointing a hound dog out to a fox."

Nick wasn't surprised when his mother glanced at him before looking at Brett and Harriet. Feeling sure the talk was now going to be centered on the topic of marriage, the famous Stockton rancher, stood up and excused himself. "Lunch isn't for another hour, and I have work to finish outside."

"See you later," Brett and Harriet both said as Nick walked out of the room and through the front door. He then smiled at Victoria and chuckled. "Just the word 'marriage' still makes him run I see."

"Yes," Victoria answered a wistful look in her eyes. "Yes, it does. Now," she stood up and shook off the melancholy feeling that had fallen over her. "The others will be here soon. You might as well get settled before the rest of the family arrives." Brett and his wife, along with their children who had been either reading or playing chess, stood up and followed Victoria as she left the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The quiet home that had met the Longs upon their arrival now rang with the noise of children talking with, or rather teasing, each other. Jacob and Josiah were more than delighted when they were given permission to go with Heath's thirteen year old son, Daniel, and James McColl's fourteen year old son, Adam, and watch some of the ranch hands brand some of the cattle. In fact, they were also given permission to help if the ranch hands didn't mind.

"You just made their day." Brett, who stood in the living room with Heath, Jarrod and Nick, smiled at Heath as the three boys ran out the door. "I hope you know that."

"Good," Heath, who was actually sitting in a chair with his left leg propped up on a footstool. The leg had been broken the week before when he'd been thrown while trying to break in a horse. "It will keep them busy."

"Talk about busy," Jarrod, who took a seat on the sofa as he lit his cigar, asked with a smile upon his face. "Your family does know they are here to relax and have fun before you move onto the ranch you bought don't they?"

Brett frowned slightly. Harriet and Victoria had gone into town in order for Victoria to introduce her to some friends. Audra, who had stopped by earlier, had been more than happy to take Mariah with her back to the Marvin ranch to spend the day with her. Ellen May….he groaned inside as he realized he had not seen Ellen May for the past hour. He looked at Jarrod and asked with a bit of trepidation in his voice. "What's Ellen May doing now?"

His reaction got a chuckle out of all the Barkley men. "She's in the kitchen helping Charles. She says supper will be at six sharp and not to be late, says neither Charles nor she feels like warming supper up for anyone."

Brett shook his head while Nick's jaw fell to the floor. Neither reaction surprised Heath or Jarrod; they'd been expecting them. However, Brett didn't know what to think when Nick leaned forward and stared at Jarrod. "Charles, _our_ Charles, not only let someone into _his_ kitchen, he's letting them _help_ him?" His shock and disbelief could be seen in his eyes and heard in his voice.

"You heard me right, dear brother." Jarrod started chuckling; as did Heath, while all Brett could do was wonder why that was such a feat. That is, he was until Nick sat back with a grin that went from one ear to the other and began speaking again.

"When it comes to that kitchen, Charles is worse than any woman I've ever met. I never thought he'd let anyone in there but him." He glanced towards he kitchen and then back to Brett. "If your daughter's cooking is a good as your wife was saying this morning, do you think she'd consider agreeing to substitute for Charles when he's on vacation? He needs one only mother and I have been unable to get him to take one. He always seems to find one excuse or another."

Brett, whose frown had quickly left, did not hesitate to answer Nick's question. "All you have to do is ask her; I'm sure she'd be happy to help." The four men then changed the topic and discussed other matters, which included the ranch Brett had just purchased.

**~oOo~**

Charles, who was standing near the oven, watched as Ellen May started in on the work he'd given her. As he did so, he ran his morning through his mind or rather everything from the moment Ellen May had stepped into the kitchen.

_"Hello," Ellen May, who had finished helping the Barkley's housekeeper, a thirty year old widow by the name of Sarah Hansen, fold the laundry, walked into the kitchen. While Audra had told her she was more than welcome to join Mariah and herself, Ellen May had declined. Oh, at first she'd been interested, and then Audra had commented how Will had some second cousins coming over and she hoped that the girls wouldn't mind having lunch with the young men. The moment Mrs. Marvin had said that Ellen May saw the look in Mariah's eyes. Her sister wasn't thinking to simply look at the boys as potential friends, and Ellen May was having no part of it. "I hope you don't mind my coming in, only I smelled the *Chitlins cooking and couldn't resist. Though, it's a good thing you have the windows opened with the smell the way it is. However, I thought that dish was normally served during Thanksgiving and Christmas."_

_ Charles couldn't help but stare. He hadn't expected the Barkley's guests, any of them, to know anything about the dish he'd decided to cook for them. That is, he'd decided to after Nick had asked him to cook something special for all the Barkleys, along with Brett and his family._

_ "You know about Southern cooking?" Charles asked as Ellen May leaned against the counter._

_ "A little," the young woman answered as she began telling him about one of her friends in Nevada. "She was born in the south and lived there until she was fifteen. She and her mother cooked many of the dishes every chance they got. I used to help them whenever I could. If you'd let me, I'd appreciate helping you right now." She went on to tell him where her sister had gone and why she, Ellen May, had stayed behind. Even as she did so, Ellen May couldn't understand why she was spilling her guts out to this man only she couldn't help it. It was as if some invisible force was demanded it. "I just wish they'd stop trying to find me a husband. I'm no good when it comes to courting and men." She then surprised Charles when she told him how she froze up every time she tried talking to 'one of them'. _

_ "I heard you talking to Mister Nick this morning, and you're doing just fine with me now." Charles looked at her as if to question what she'd just told him._

_"You're the cook and," Ellen May shrugged her shoulders and said, "Mr. Barkley? He's just my father's friend; I don't have to worry about the two of you courting me." Ellen May said as she walked around the corner._

_ "__**You know Nick, every time a woman comes around acting as if she's thinking to get my son to put a ring on her finger, he bolts."**__ Victoria's word to him from an earlier conversation came back to Charles, along with a few things he'd heard Ellen May's parents say, and he started smiling. He knew many couples with a large age difference, and they had good marriages. The more he thought about it, the more Charles began formulating a plan. _

"I don't normally let others into this kitchen." Charles stepped away from the oven as he recalled the last hour and the visit he and Ellen May had had. "Only you come in anytime you please."

If Ellen May had known what Charles was up to, she'd have bolted faster than Nick ever had. As it was, instead of fleeing, she started beaming and told the man she'd do just that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I hope we're not imposing on you too much, Mrs. Barkley." Harriet said, as she and Victoria walked out of the kitchen, and had to quickly move to their right in order to avoid colliding with Daniel, Josiah and Jacob, who hurrying down the hallway. Needless to say all three boys slowed down and did their best to keep it to a fast walk when the woman shot them disapproving looks.

"Don't worry about it. It's no problem." Victoria told her as they stepped into the living room, smiling even more when she saw Mariah sitting on the sofa working on a lap quilt. It brought back many memories of Audra doing similar things when she was growing up.

"Where's Ellen May?" Harriet asked as Mariah took her eyes off the quilt and looked at her mother and their hostess.

Mariah knew it wasn't necessarily polite, only she couldn't resist rolling her eyes as she answered, "Father mentioned the fact that he, along with Nick and Heath, were going to brand some cattle. She went to 'watch'." Mariah rolled her eyes once more as she said the word watch. She knew her sister well enough to know that, if she had a chance, she'd jump at the opportunity to do some of the branding herself.

"I tell you, Victoria," Harriet shook her head, "I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl. She can cook, sew and do a dozen other things more appropriate for a young woman and what does she do? Goes running after the cattle first chance she gets,"

Victoria chuckled and assured her friend there was nothing wrong with that. "I helped Tom on more than one occasion when it came to the calves and branding, among other things. Besides, from what I can see, Brett still cares about the safety of his children, adult or young child, very much. So, in between him and Nick, I'm sure Ellen will be fine." She said as she sat down on the sofa while her friend took the chair nearest the foyer, hoping Harriet wouldn't mind her simply saying one of her daughter's name instead of both. After all, she thought it utterly ridiculous to call anyone by two names unless they were in trouble. The two women then turned the conversation to the other activities they had planned for the few days the Longs would be there.

** ~oOo~**

Nick watched as Ellen May and James held down the last calf while another ranch hand put the Barkley brand on the animal. He had been more than impressed when it came to how well the young woman had done. He admitted he'd had his doubt to Brett. "Sorry, I guess I should have known you wouldn't pull my leg on something like this. She handled the calves pretty good."

"Sometimes I wish she didn't," Brett confessed quietly, as he looked off to his left and watched his twins working with Daniel and Heath as they fixed part of nearby fence. "It's not like I don't have any sons to help me." He then begged Nick not to repeat that, though both men quickly changed subjects as Ellen May started walking towards them.

Ellen, who had noticed Nick and her father's voices had gone down in volume, couldn't help but wonder what they'd been talking about. Of course, she wasn't about to ask since she knew that would only give her father an opening to ask her about one of her conversations in the future. "James says we're through here." She said as she leaned against the corral next to her father. "When do we go to work on our own place?" She hoped the question would not send the message she didn't like it at the Barkleys, only they'd been there two days now and she was eager to see their new home.

"Nick and I are riding out there tomorrow." Her father smiled as he answered her. "As long as the former owner has been honest with us, we should be able to move in the next few days." He then excused himself saying he needed to talk to Heath and his sons, thinking Nick would simply go start another job of some sort. Instead, Nick, whose curiosity had been aroused, turned his attention to Ellen May.

"So," he rested his arms on the top of the corral and looked at the young woman next to him, "have you been a tomboy all your life or what?"

Ellen May might have taken offense only she could see a smile in Nick's eyes as well as on his face. "You don't think that's a bad thing?" She asked as she thought on the many people who had crossed her path and said the word 'tomboy' as if it was some poisonous word.

"Why would I? Everyone is different, meant to be that way. We'd have a pretty dull world if we were all alike." Nick answered as he turned his gaze to his blonde haired brother, nephew and Ellen May's father and brothers. He had a thousand memories of everything he and Heath had done together through the years, and they were opposite as could be in many ways. "What matters is that we have enough in common to make things work."

Ellen May couldn't help it; she let out a somewhat disgusted harrumph. "It would be nice if others could see that."

Nick's eyebrows turned down slightly as he remembered everything Brett had told him about Ellen May and men. "You have been told you're too different, and that you need to conform to more 'ladylike' behavior?" He asked.

Ellen May shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "In essence," she replied and then gave him a small smile, "I've tried in the past to do just that, for my parents' sake, only I failed every time. I was just too miserable. Though," she started smiling wide and chuckling, "I think father was more than relieved I didn't care for the longer cattle drives, told him it was one thing to help move the cattle from one part of the ranch to another. It was a whole different story to be gone days on end dealing with them and a bunch of men with no women to talk to."

Nick couldn't help but start laughing. "You're one very smart young woman." He said when he got his laughter under control. Now, I think I best get back to work if I want to get everything done I need to before supper."

Supper! Ellen May jerked backwards slightly. She had promised to help Charles in the kitchen, but had forgotten. "I got to go to, Charles is expecting my help only," she said looking around to make sure she wasn't heard, "I'm sure glad he isn't doing Chitlins again. To be honest, I really can't stand that stuff. I only went into the kitchen because I just had to see if my nose was lying to me. I mean, everyone talks about how good a cook he is. Believe me… good isn't what came to my mind when I got a whiff of what was cooking!" She turned and hurried back towards the house, leaving Nick to once again marvel that she'd gotten Charles to accept her help. Though, due to her comment, Nick found himself chuckling once more as he went to join the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Brett, who had moved his family into their new home the day before, due to the fact that the house could be lived in and worked on at the same time, was sure the wind couldn't blow any harder as he made his way from the barn to the house he now shared with his wife and children. He would have simply entered the home through the door only, as he walked towards the house, he was shocked to see Nick Barkley riding up. What on earth was his friend doing out in this wind? Then again, as Brett thought on it, the wind had only started blowing thirty minutes ago…and hadn't really got fierce until the last five minutes.

One he and Nick were close enough that Brett felt like his friend could hear him above the wind and the rain that had just begun to fall, he yelled, "Put your horse in the stable and then come on in; don't bother knocking!"

"Thanks!" Nick hollered over the wind, grateful he had not had to travel in such winds for long.

**~oOo~**

"Haven't seen storm like this one in quite a spell," Nick said as he walked through two large double doors that led from the hallway of his friend's two story, three bedroom house into the parlor, which sat off to the right of the front door. Brett, who had entered the room with Nick, sat down in a soft blue chair that sat a few feet from the double doors on west side of the room. Nick made his way to the equally blue sofa which sat next to the south wall, a huge window with blue and white curtains hung over a window directly behind the window. A huge big shelf ran from one end to the other on the north side of the room. Nick could easily imagine one of his nieces and nephews, who happened to be book worms, easily getting 'lost' in this room for hours.

"I'll take your word on it." Brett said and then, after apologizing that the majority of the house was still filled with unpacked items, asked out of curiosity, "What brings you to our home today? I thought you had other business to take care of."

Nick removed his gloves and set them on the arm of the sofa as he answered, "Charles, our cook, though if I'd known the weather was going to change so fast I think I would have waited." He chuckled as a look of confusion came upon Brett's face. "Like I told you when you first got here, the man finds one excuse after not to take a vacation. Only, I went to go the rounds with him this morning, and he shocked me when he agreed to do as I suggested. However," Nick shook his head and chuckled, "He says he will only do it if Ellen is the one taking over. Believe me, that is a huge compliment to your daughter."

While it made Brett's day to hear his daughter complimented, he wasn't about to tell her what jobs to take and which ones not too. "I told you before you'd have to talk to Ellen May. I can go…" he started to stand up only to have Nick stop him.

"Brett, I talked to mother and, if it won't cause waves here, she wants Ellen to use our guest room while Charles is gone. She said to make sure you knew another female would be in the house at all times." Nick finished speaking and waited for Brett to speak.

"I've known you most of my life, Nick. Same with your family," Brett smiled from ear to ear as he stood back up. "If I can't trust you and them to watch out for Ellen May's well being, I can't trust anyone. Even if I felt differently, she's at age where I couldn't stop her if I wanted too." Thus saying, Brett turned and walked out of the parlor.

While Nick waited, he stood up and walked the length of the bookshelf, taking time to stop and look at the various books which had been set on the shelf. The lower shelf held such books as *Alice in Wonderland, *Adventures of Tom Sawyer and *Little Women sat on the bottom lower two shelves while the works of playwrights such as *William Shakespeare and men like Lord Tennyson sat on higher shelves. Brett had always been an avid reader, and Nick couldn't help but wonder how many of his friend's children had picked up on the same love of reading… or how long it would be before additional books were added to the small collection the family had brought with them. His last question was answered when he heard the door open once more.

"Father and mother don't believe in empty places on a bookshelf." Ellen May smiled as she entered the room to find Nick standing in front of the bookshelf. "They'll have those shelves chuck full in no time."

Nick turned around and smiled back as he gazed upon Ellen May in her black skirt and white ruffled shirt. Nick almost complimented her on her attire, but quickly decided against it. He told himself if he did that Brett's daughter might take it the wrong way, and then he'd be in trouble with both her and her father. "I believe that." Nick stepped away from the bookshelf, motioning to the sofa and chair as he did so. "I need to talk to you."

"So father told me," Ellen May said as she sat on the sofa while Nick took the chair. "How may I help you?"

Nick once again explained about Charles and what Victoria wanted Ellen May to do. "More than once we've wanted Charles to take a vacation only he never would, never trusted anyone with 'his' kitchen." Nick leaned back in the chair and studied Ellen May. "I'd like to know what you did to get past his defenses."

Ellen May blushed from embarrassment, though she was very flattered by Charles' trust in her. "I have no clue, Mr. Barkley. We just seemed to hit it off from the moment my family and I moved here. I'd be more than happy to help out, though not before I apologize."

Nick looked at her puzzled, "What for?"

"For being so abrupt with you when we first got here. I mean, when it came to my horse and our horses that were pulling the wagon. I've been thinking about it ever since. There was no need for my bad behavior. Being overprotective is the only excuse I have, and it's a lousy one at that."

Nick started grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry; from what I've seen you've more than made up for it since." She had too; the girl had been nothing about polite after she'd taken care of the animals. Besides, I don't like anyone else taking care of my horse either. Now, I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up, though the name is Nick, not Mr. Barkley. It's not like you are a young child addressing an adult."

A part of Ellen May wanted to argue he was still old enough to be her father only the man was right; she was an adult, had been for some time. She just hoped her parents wouldn't read anything into the fact that she was addressing him by his first name. Oh well, if they did, that was their problem. "Nick it is," She nodded slightly as she answered. "I'll be ready." Then, looking out the window, she asked hesitantly as she didn't wish their guest to think she was flirting with him, "I wouldn't be out of line and sending any wrong messages if I asked you if you'd be interested in a friendly game of chess, would I?"

Nick glanced out the window at the rain now gushing down from the sky. Chess was definitely better than catching a deathly cold. "No, you wouldn't be doing such a thing." He then watched as Ellen May stood up and left the room to go get the game. Once again, he found himself wishing he was younger or she was older. With that thought Nick found himself wondering if, after all these years, he should open 'that' door again, if there was indeed a woman out there for him.

~oOo~

*All books mentioned were in print before the story is supposed to take place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Victoria, who had been hoping and praying like mad that Nick was either at Brett's or had at least found shelter before the storm hit, was more than relieved when the front door opened and Nick walked in.

"It's about time you arrived home." Victoria, who had been sitting on the living room sofa stood up. It's almost ten o'clock!" That was what had had her really worried, the fact that it was dark and there was still a threat of another storm hitting; their summer was definitely over.

"You can thank the storm for that one." Nick smiled as he hung his coat on the coat that sat in the corner of foyer and took his hat off as he entered the living room. "I'm glad I made it to Brett's before it starting pouring cats and dogs."

"So," Victoria asked as Nick poured himself a drink, "Do we have a cook or not?" Secretly, she hoped they did for the simple fact Charles had confessed, when she cornered him, what he was hoping to accomplish. While the many years between Nick and Ellen May concerned her, Victoria couldn't help but hope Charles' plan of keeping Ellen May around would work. That would not have been the case, only the more she got to know the young woman the more Victoria liked her.

Nick took a swallow of his drink and nodded. "Starting tomorrow we do; however, I think we best hide the chess board." He couldn't stop the grin that appeared from spreading over his entire face. Naturally, the smile got his mother's attention.

Victoria's eyebrows turned down slightly. "What has chess have to do with anything?"

Nick chuckled as he sat down and took off his boots. "That young woman knows the game inside and out." He wasn't about to admit they'd played at least twenty games and he'd only won seven…and would have played more if it wasn't for the fact that not only was it getting dark, but the storm had let up enough that he knew he needed to either race home as fast as he could, or ask Brett to let him spend the night.

Victoria had to fight herself from flat out staring at Nick. He had played chess with Ellen May and done it more than once? Maybe there was hope of her son getting a wife after all, if no one tried pushing him. Actually, guess she should say 'them' as she'd already learned how Ellen May was around most men.

` "Well, I wouldn't worry about chess right now. While you were stuck at Brett's, Heath was stuck here. He asked me to tell you he's sorry, only he can't help fix the fence posts the two of you planned on him fixing tomorrow. It seems like the same major that bought some horses from you a couple of weeks ago wants to look at some of Heath's as well."

"With all the rain we got today," Nick said as he stood up with his boots in his hands, "and with all the rain just might get tomorrow? That might be a good thing. I just hope it's not raining too badly when I go to get Ellen. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to bed. Five o'clock comes early."

Victoria watched as Nick climbed the stairs to his room and then headed to her own, the whole time she too was planning how to make sure Nick and Ellen May had plenty of opportunity to be around each other. Maybe, just maybe, she'd even pray the rain would give another helping hand.

**~oOo~**

"Ouch!" Jacob, who was standing next to the breakfast table, rubbed the back of his head as his eldest sister gave him a slap upside the back of his head, even if it wasn't very had. "What did you do that for?"

Ellen May gave him a look that told him she didn't believe he didn't know that answer to that one as she walked over to the stove and began stoking the fire in the cook stove. "I'm not deaf; I heard what you and Josiah were saying a moment ago." She glanced towards Josiah, who was wisely slipping out the room. "Just because I was polite enough to play a few chess game with Nick Barkley, and we both enjoyed the games," she said, thinking she wasn't about to refer to Mr. Barkley simply as Nick around her brothers, not with the things they were insisting on saying, "does not mean we have our eyes on each other! I am so glad he didn't hear you say such things! I'd have died of embarrassment!"

"_If you say so," _Jacob thought as he said, "It might have been worth it if he had." Jacob said and then hurried to duck out of the kitchen before his sister's towel found its way to his backside.

**~oOo~**

"Ellen May's a patient woman, but those boys better watch it or she'll have their hide." Brett laughed as he sat down next to his wife, who was in her sewing room working on some new shirts for the boys. He then proceeded to tell Harriet how he'd stood outside the kitchen listening to their twin sons harassing their sister.

"Well, if Nick and she hadn't laughed and talked the entire time," Harriet said as she cut a thread hanging from the shirt sleeve she'd just sewn on the new *sewing machine her husband had ordered for her, "the boys wouldn't have had any ammo in which to tease her."

"Are you going to tell her that?" Brett asked out of curiosity.

"Land sakes no!" Harriet started shaking her head and laughing. "If we're lucky those two stubborn mules will fall in love with each other before they know what hit them!" Then, due to a frown that appeared on her husband's face, she asked, "Does that idea upset you?"

Brett didn't answer at first only, just as it looked as if his wife was going to say something else, he said, "I just hope one doesn't fall in love with the other only to find their feelings aren't being returned. But no," he chuckled, "I wouldn't mind if those two got married. Just don't tell either Nick or Ellen May I said that, unless you want to have to gather a search party together afterwards!"

Harriet gave her husband a slight tap on the upper left arm, the whole time was smiling wide and laughing again.

~oOo~

*The research I did said the sewing machine was invented long before this story takes place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nick was glad the wind had died down, as he rode along the fence line checking for any posts or wire that needed to be replaced. It was a chore that he'd wanted to start on long before now, only one of the cows had started to deliver a calf too soon, and he'd spent hours with it until the calf had been born. Unfortunately, it was a stillborn. James and another hand had offered to take care of it, so Nick could do as he wanted too.

"What the…" Nick pulled up on his reins and stared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not half mile from where he sat on his horse he could see Ellen May dressed in work clothes; she was digging a hole for new posts that would replace old, rotting ones. He spurred his horse forward, wanting to know what on earth their temporary cook was doing out fixing fence lines!

**~oOo~**

Ellen May saw Nick stopping his horse off in the distance and chuckled as she remembered the conversation she and Victoria had had just before she, Ellen, had changed her clothes and headed out the door.

"_I never said I minded." Victoria, who wasn't surprised that Ellen May had, after overhearing Nick and James talking, gotten into her head to check on the fence lines herself. After all, the only meal she was totally in charge of while Charles was away was breakfast while she and Victoria alternated days when it came to lunches and suppers, something Victoria had insisted upon. "I'm just picturing what my son's reaction will be. I should say sons, as both Jarrod and Heath have said they'd drop by sometime today."_

_Victoria had wanted to start roaring with laughter as a 'you want me to be worried about this why' look appeared on Ellen May's face. "I've helped my father fix more fence lines that you can shake a stick at Mrs. Barkley. If Nick or any of your other sons have a problem with my doing something I've been doing for a number of years now, they can come and discuss it with me. I'll have a few words for them."_

"_**You're exactly what Nick needs."**__ Victoria thought as her smile spread even wider. "I don't doubt you will. Just remember to leave me out of any of those discussions. I have other plans for this afternoon, and playing referee is not a job I wish to have today."_

Ellen May came out of her thoughts as she heard Nick's horse approaching, though she did not stop working. In her eyes, she figured if she didn't want to get caught working the fence lines, she never should have started the job in the first place.

Dismounting his horse, Nick walked over to where she was working. "I didn't expect to find you out here. What do you think you are doing?" Nick frowned as he put his fists on his hips.

"Building bridges?" Ellen May answered sarcastically as she began filling the hole around the post with dirt.

"Very funny," Nick glared as took a step forward only to find Ellen May snapping right back at him.

"Ask a stupid question and you'll get a stupid answer. Now, did you stop to help or are you just passing by?" She asked as she continued working.

Nick stood dumb founded for a moment. Sure, he'd heard the rest of the Longs talk about Ellen May and ranch work only he'd thought they'd been joking. Now, taking the time to inspect her work, he had to admit she knew what she was doing. "You can at least tell me what made you decide to do it." Nick said as he reluctantly joined her.

She repeated what she'd told Victoria and then added, "Well, to be fully honest, I found out Mariah intended to ask me to help her with her medical studies and," Ellen said as she shuddered, "I can't stand some of those pictures in those books. There's a good reason I'm not a nurse! So, when I overheard what I did, I figured I'd just been handed a way out that would not cause a fight with my sister." Ellen May answered as she set the shovel aside and picked up some barbed wire. "And, with all due respect to your mother, I wasn't going to take a bath as an excuse to stay away for my sister's study time. I already did that this morning. Land sakes, how many baths does she think a girl needs to take?" Since she was 'only stating fact', Ellen May was surprised when Nick started laughing, and laughing hard.

"And just what is so funny?" She asked as she doubled up her own fists and rested them on her sides.

Nick, in spite of struggling to control his laughter, told her of the many baths Audra would take while she was living at home. After Ellen May's statement he wasn't surprised to see the young woman rolling her eyes. "How did you put up with that?" Ellen May asked as she relaxed and began wrapping some of the wire around the post she and Nick had just set.

"I didn't have to put up with it." Nick chuckled. "I was usually outside working or in the study going over our books. It was mother and Silas that had to put up with it."

Silence feel between the two as they continued working on the fence line until Nick, who had overheard one of Heath and Bridget's distant relative, Caroline, pressuring Ellen May to go on a double date with one of her daughter's friends, broke the silence. "Caroline means well, just don't let her get too you."

Ellen May sighed as they sat the last of the poles. "I don't know why people are so fired up to get me married off. You'd think they'd have better things to do than to try and mess with my life. Besides, not only does she want to match me up with someone she wants me to learn to croquet and do cross stitch as well! Sewing and the other things I do are enough for me."

Nick couldn't help but smiled wide. He knew that story all too well. Hadn't one person after another tried to get him interested in one of their friends only to realize that Nick wasn't falling for it? "Don't let them get to you. You don't need to be able to do everything and, when it comes to their matchmaking, just tell yourself if they're harassing you they're leaving some other poor person alone."

Without thinking, Ellen May asked, "Is that how you've handled it all these years? Told yourself you were helping give someone else some peace in their life?"

Nick, who looked rather startled, started grinning even more as he couldn't help but admire Ellen May's bluntness. Too many times he'd had people hum hawing around whatever subject was being discussed, to the point that whatever patience he had gained through the years had flown the coop. "For the most part," he answered as he heard his stomach growl. He would have ignored it only Ellen May's growled too. He looked at Ellen May, and they both busted up laughing. "I think we best take advantage of the jerky that is in my saddle bag and then head back to the main house." Nick said as he turned around and headed for his horse.

For a split second, Ellen May could see herself as a fifteen year old girl sneaking into seeing horses with her cousin, and she found herself thinking, _"From everything I've seen and heard since that day, it's a wonder no woman has been able to snatch you up." _Of course, the thought that she could be 'the one' never entered Ellen May's mind. The rest of the afternoon, she and Nick checked the fence lines, visiting and laughing the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

If there was any noise outside the Barkley home, Nick did not hear it as he stood with one arm against the fireplace and gazed into the burning fire. His mind felt as it was a thousand miles away as one incident after another passed in front of his eyes. Each and every one held memories of watching Ellen May work around the house when Charles was away, or outside when her father and family would visit. Each and every time the two of them would find themselves sharing more than a few laughs. Only the sound of a knock on the front door, and the door opening before he even had time to step away from the fireplace, got his mind back off the past.

"I thought you were going to be in San Francisco this week visiting some of Bridget's relatives." Nick stepped away from the fireplace as Heath made his way into the living room.

"We were," Heath answered. "But her cousins sent word they had to leave town early and asked for a rain check." That request was more than fine with Heath as these particular cousins were not his favorite relatives; Bridget felt the same way. In fact she'd told Heath flat out that 'if they were blood relatives; I'd have found an excuse for not accepting the invitation in the first place'. "Now, what's up with you?" Heath asked keeping his eyes on his brother.

"What do you mean, what's up with me? Nothing's wrong," Nick answered a bit too quickly and stepped away from the fireplace. The last thing he was going to do was admit that life had thrown him a loop and his mind was now on a woman half his age, even if the woman was proving to be very exceptional in his book…she might not be able to do everything, but what she did do she did well. Of course, when it came to her cooking, he'd not tell Charles that Ellen May was the better cook. He didn't want to insult the man and have him walk away.

"Oh, is that why you're doing your chores ten times as fast as you used to, disappear for hours at a time and that time isn't exactly being spent into town and," he shot his brother a lopsided grin as he sat down in the chair closest to the foyer while glancing in the direction of the kitchen. "You're whistling every upbeat tune you can think of. At least, from what I can tell when I come by you are."

Nick would've given Heath a piece of his mind, only he feared Ellen May would hear him. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped that kind of talk right now." He too glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "The last thing I need is you running Ellen off before supper." He turned and walked over to the window, more than upset to realize just how guilty he was of all the behavior his brother had mentioned.

Heath, who not attributed his brother's actions to Ellen May, was startled to realize that, more times than not, his mother had told him Nick was over at the Long ranch helping Brett. That being the case, Heath instantly knew that his brother must have allowed himself to get to know Ellen May well enough to have her actually get under his skin. A part of him wanted to jump up and tell his brother it was about time someone seriously turned his head; the other part worried his brother would only find himself with another heartache. After all, not only was the girl so much younger than Nick, everyone knew Ellen May's reputation when it came to men and courtship. "Are you serious? I mean, are you considering opening 'that' door for your best friend's daughter?"

Nick let out a long, drawn out sigh and shrugged his shoulders as he turned around. "Maybe, and no, I haven't said a word though," he leaned against the window sill. "I'm thinking to talk to Brett." The fact that the idea of talking to one of his best friends about courting his daughter made Nick more than a bit nervous was as obvious as the noonday sun. As much as he said he shouldn't, Heath was roaring with silent laughter. Because Heath said nothing, Nick wondered if his brother was against the idea. "You think I'm crazy?"

Heath leaned forward as he clasped his hands together. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have his concerns, only both parties were full grown adults. He didn't see where it was his place to object. "No, you're not crazy. Once a person is over eighteen and they're mature enough; what is acceptable or not is up to them. I don't even see why you have to talk to her father about it. It's not like she's still under age." Then, out of concern for his brother, Heath added, "Just be careful okay?"

Nick couldn't help but smile. It was good to know his brother wasn't going to give him any problems over the matter. "I am fully aware of that, though I would appreciate if you did not make mention of this conversation to anyone."

"I won't." Heath promised.

"Now," he put his hands on his hips, "You didn't just come here to tell me why your trip was called off or to harass me; what's up?"

"I was actually going to ask Ellen if she'd tell her family about the first fall social that's being held tomorrow night. Since I had to go to town and would be passing by here, Bridget wanted me to stop by, save her from having to make a trip herself."

"Hate to say it only you wasted a trip. Mother was talking about that social this morning, already invited Ellen May and, from what mother said, she was going to ride out to see Brett and Harriet herself." Nick told Heath as his blond hair brother stood back up.

"Is she going?" Heath asked just as Ellen May, who had stepped out of the kitchen and heard voices in the living room, walked out of the dining room and appeared at the front of the living room.

"Ask her," Nick, who was relieved Miss Long had not appeared any sooner, smiled and gestured towards Ellen May.

"Ask me what?" Ellen May looked at Heath in curiosity.

Heath repeated what he'd told Nick and what Nick had said. "I was just wondering if you would be joining us."

Ellen started beaming. She always enjoyed a good party, as long as long as no one pushed her towards any of the men who seemed bent on trying to court her. "I plan on it as long as your brother there keeps his promise."

Heath's one eyebrow rose as he looked at Nick as if to ask what the promise was. He got an answer as Nick chuckled and said, "A few of the young gentlemen in town don't want to take the word no as an answer. I told her if any of them bothered her I'd pretend I was a bouncer at the saloon and throw the offender out."

That got both Heath and Ellen May laughing. They only stopped when Victoria entered the house. Heath then, after greeting his mother and excusing himself, headed back to his own home leaving his mother to ask Nick and Ellen May what the laughter she'd heard was all about.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Brett, Harriet and their family stepped into Stockton's Social Hall and looked around in awe. The huge hall had been decorated from wall to wall in colors and décor full of autumn colors. They didn't bother counting all the tables or the people in attendance.

"I'm going to go and visit Anna and Marie." Ellen May told her parents when she saw Fred Madden's nieces sitting at a table by themselves. Neither Brett nor Harriet argued as the two young women and their parents had just as solid reputation as Fred Madden. Besides, it's not like they could tell Ellen May to do any different.

"Fine," Brett said as Ellen May walked away from the family.

Ellen May was sure the band members couldn't get any louder if they'd tried. She couldn't wait until they played some slower paced, and much quieter, music. She was almost to the table where her two friends sat when Scott Hanks, a tall, lanky, brown haired twenty-three year old stepped away from his friends. He'd been one of the gentlemen trying to get her attention…and close to one of the most annoying men she'd ever met.

"Howdy, I was hoping you'd make it. How about a dance?" He held out his hand and took a hold of her arm, only to find her stiffening up and pulling away.

"I told you, I'm not interested." She started to pass him only to find his hand upon her arm again.

"I didn't ask to court you. I just asked for a dance." His plaster like smile mad her sick, and she pulled away again, this time hardening the tone of her voice.

"I repeat myself; I'm not interested!" Ellen May glared at the young gentleman. Whether or not Scott would have tried a third time she didn't know as Nick walked up behind Scott and laid his hand upon the gentleman's shoulder.

Nick wore a 'don't mess with me' expression on his face as he turned the young man around and said, "I believe I heard the young woman tell you to leave her alone."

It was all Ellen May could do to keep a straight face when Scott looked as if he was losing all color from his face. While she had to admit Nick could be a bit intimidating, she didn't think he was intimidating enough to justify this sort of reaction only if he had that effect on Scott it was fine with her.

"Thank you," Ellen May let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding once Scott stammered an apology and walked away. "I don't like him at all."

"Not many people do," Nick smiled and gestured towards his left. He told her that, after she visited her friends, his family would love her to join them for the supper that was also being served at the social.

Ellen May looked towards he direction he'd pointed. She could see not only Victoria but Jarrod and his family, along with Heath, Audra and their families. Her family was also with the Barkleys. "I'd be more than happy too." She told him as she again thanked him for his help before going to visit her friends.

Nick looked around to make sure Scott wasn't standing nearby keeping an eye on Ellen May. He was relieved to see that the young man had found someone else to pester. He then glanced towards Ellen May and her friends before turning and walking back towards his family.

** ~oOo~**

"I tell you," Anna was smiling from ear to ear as she watched Nick walking in the opposite direction, "He's a good man. No one has been able to turn his head in years, but I bet you could. The two of you would be perfect together in spite of the years between you."

Ellen May, who was sitting in between her two friends, didn't know whether to strangle Anna or not. She'd never heard such nonsense. "Mr. Barkley is my father's friend and has never been anything but a gentleman to me. Where you're gotten this crazy idea that he could be persuaded to see me as anything but a friend is beyond me. I sure hope you have enough sense to keep such musings to yourself from now on!" she hissed, grateful the young lady at least enough sense to be talking quietly.

"Don't pay attention to sis," Marie looked as if she wanted to crawl into a hole, "she's just a hopeless romantic who finds a probable romance wherever she looks. Everyone knows it too. Don't worry. Even if Nick Barkley finds out what Anna is saying, he won't think anything of it." Naturally the statement earned Marie a glare from Anna only Ellen May was relieved when Anna apologized and promised to drop the subject.

** ~oOo~**

"If you were thinking he wouldn't be interested in you as a wife, Grandma Ellen, what woke you up to the fact he was looking at you in that way?" William, as impatient as ever, interrupted the old woman. It earned him a firm, but not overly hard, slap from his sister to his upper arm.

"It's not nice to interrupt people! Grandma Ellen can't tell the story if you don't be quiet!" The young girl made no attempt to hide how disgusted she was with her older brother. She was really into the story and resented her brother speaking up when he did.

Ellen May couldn't help but silently chuckle. William and his impatience reminded her of all the stories she'd heard about her late husband in his younger days. She couldn't help but wonder if she had been born sooner and met Nick during those days if the two of them still would have wound up married. Oh well, that was something that made no difference either way. "Your sister is right young man, do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Of course, I do!" William quickly folded his arms and shut his mouth, again making it so Ellen had to fight to keep her laughter to herself.

"All right then, like I was saying…." Ellen May once again began telling her story. "I visited with Anna and Marie for a bit longer than I intended. As the three of us talked, I saw Nick and my father step outside. I assumed they were simply visiting as they'd done in the past. It would be a couple of years before your great grandfather would confess the conversation had been about me."

** ~oOo~**

Brett, who sat on one of the chairs that had been placed on the lawn that lay behind the social hall, stared at Nick. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; though he was also chuckling as his own words about a man his own age came back to him. "She's of age, why talk to me?"

Nick, who was sitting on another chair smoking a cigarette Brett had handed him, couldn't help but bust up laughing. "Heath asked me the same thing." He then paused as he mentally compared his reaction to women paying him any attention to Ellen May's shutting down around men who she saw as beaus and potential husbands. Then, pointing this fact out, Nick looked towards the social hall and then back at his friend. "Why talk to you? Because I want to know what you think about it, because I think you should know the way I'm thking."

"And that would be?" Brett asked curios as all get out.

"I think I might have better luck if she doesn't see me as a possible husband quite yet." Nick answered as he threw his cigarette down and stomped on it to make sure it was completely out. "Yes, I know, there have been a few rumblings that I was unaware until shortly before the dance only no one has dared say anything to my face yet. And, I dare say, if anyone has said anything to her, she hasn't taken it seriously. Besides," Nick paused again as a faraway look appeared in his eyes, "if I'm to be honest, this whole business of courting any woman, even her, still scares the living daylights out of me. If I change my mind, I can run in the opposite direction with her chalking any talk she'd hear to being just that…just talk."

Brett, who had had the wheels in his mind turning the entire time his friend was talking, remained silent for a few minutes before speaking. And, when he did, his voice held a tone of grave concern in it. "While I understand what you're saying, even agreeing with you to a large degree, I want you to promise me something before you ever begin courting Ellen May in any form."

"What's that?" Nick asked, knowing his friend had every right to be concerned for his daughter.

"Think long and hard about this. If you get past that wall of hers and then decide you're really not willing to make that sort of commitment, I just know that wall of hers will rise up a hundred times higher than it is now." Brett answered.

Nick, who understood how high a wall could get all too well, answered in the most serious tone he ever had, "I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you if I hadn't already done that."

Brett grinned from ear to ear as he and his friend talked for another fifteen minutes before heading back into the social hall where they found Ellen May just joining the family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Ellen May was cleaning out her horse's stall when she heard the sound of a wagon approaching coming through the slightly open stable doors. Stepping out of the stall and putting the pitchfork up against the wall, she walked out of the stable to see if they had company, or if her parents had returned from town. She saw Nick and Heath pulling up; they had four barrels of water in the back of the wagon.

"Your father said your well was having problems." Nick said as he and Heath climbed down from the wagon. "I told him we'd bring him some water."

"So he told me," Ellen May smiled as she watched the two brothers cipher the water from two of their barrels into two of her father's empty barrels that stood underneath the stable's awning. "He asked me to have you put the water from the other two barrels into the barrels next to the back door."

"No problem," Nick smiled and asked her if she wanted a lift to the house. It stood five hundred yards from the stable, and he figured it was a good excuse to good her into the wagon.

Normally she would have told him no thanks and that the walk would do her good only it was almost noon and she'd been working hard all morning. So, feeling rather tired, she accepted the ride. Though, as Nick helped her up onto the buckboard, she felt slightly guilty as Heath climbed into the back of the wagon. He seemed to have read her thoughts and gave her a crooked smile. "Don't worry about me," he said as he stretched out his legs in the back, "I've ridden in the back of a wagon more than once in my day." He wasn't about to tell her Nick had asked him to ride in the back if she said yes.

As the wagon began moving Nick asked her how she'd liked the fall social.

"It was great. Thanks for playing interference for me." She answered as she thought on Scott Hanks and the fact that he had actually tried a number of times to get her to dance with him only to find Nick making sure he backed off when Ellen May had adamantly refused the man.

. "No problem," Nick smiled.

Once they were at the house, and had the water transferred from one set of barrels to the other, Ellen May invited them in for a cup of hot chocolate or coffee, whichever they preferred. She only dared invite them in because not only were there two of them, but her siblings were all home. Heath would have preferred to simply climb in the wagon and go home only, knowing that Ellen May had actually turned Nick's head, he wasn't about to turn down the offer…even if he was still concerned about the huge age difference between the two. "I've got a few minutes to spare, how about you brother?"

"I could use something." Nick answered as he then began visiting Ellen May on the way into the house. None of them were surprised when her brothers Jacob and Josiah and sister Mariah, who were in the living room, looked up from their activities.

"Mother and father aren't home yet." Josiah spoke up once he saw who was with Ellen May.

"I know that." Ellen May explained what the Barkleys had brought and what she was giving them. "You don't have to stop what you're doing. I can take care of our guests." She wasn't surprised when Mariah went back to the needle work she was working on while her brothers went back to their game of checkers, though it didn't pass her by that Josiah's gaze lasted a few seconds longer than Jacob's. She silently swore to make his life a living nightmare if he said one word to embarrass her. She was more than grateful when the young boy turned his attention back to the game.

Once inside the dining room, Nick and Heath sat down while she went to get the coffee they both said they wanted.

"Thanks," Heath said as he took his cup while Nick took his and did the same. The 'few minutes' they'd intended to stay turned into almost thirty minutes, and then it was Heath who brought the visit to a stop. Thanking their hostess, the two men stood up and went on their way. And while it would take her a few years to admit it, Ellen May then took their empty cups into the kitchen, stood next to the kitchen window and watched as the two men drove away… the whole time keeping her eyes on the dark haired rancher.

** ~oOo~**

"Gee," William again found himself unable to keep from interrupting as he exclaimed. "And people talk as if my being stubborn is a new thing? It runs through this whole blasted family!" Again, his arm found his sister's hand giving him a swat, only this time it was just hard enough to leave a sting behind.

"What was that for? I was only speaking the truth!" William turned on his sister only to find his great grandmother reprimanding them both.

"There is no need for either of you to yell at, or hit, the other one." She spoke sternly and threatened to quit telling the story only this time she used much more force in her voice. Ellen May had to hide the amusement she got at the horror that appeared on both of the children's faces as they quickly apologized to each other and to her.

"I'm sorry, Grandma Ellen," William folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders, "Only you have to admit, people acting like I'm the only stubborn one in my family does seem rather stupid."

"It's a Barkley trait," Ellen May looked at him in feigned resignation and rolled her eyes as she added, "probably made worse when they marry other stubborn people." The statement served to give the two great grandchildren a laugh, before Ester started begging her great grandmother to get back to the story. She was thoroughly enjoying, and resented her brother's action. Of course, she did not say that as she feared her brother would start yelling and the old woman would stop the story as she said she would.

"Please, William will be quiet, won't you?" She asked as she turned to her brother and sent him a very loud message with her eyes, 'shut up or I'll do more than slap you when Grandma Ellen's not around'. It was a message he got loud and clear.

"I'll be quiet, I promise!" William scooted away from his sister while keeping his eye on his great grandmother. Naturally, his sister got a triumphant look on her face as she turned her attention back to Ellen May.

"See you do that," Ellen May managed to keep her composure as she answered him and started the story once more, even if she was dying from laughter on the inside. The two great grandchildren reminded her so much of her and her siblings, she couldn't help it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I can't believe she actually likes doing that. I understand doing it out of necessity only to actually enjoy it? The men can have that chore all they want as far as I'm concerned." Audra, who had brought her son, Will Jr, to the Barkley ranch stood with her mother beside the Barkley mansion. From where the two stood, Audra could see Ellen May helping Nick feed some of the livestock; the two were laughing and talking. From what her mother had said, the young woman and Nick had already fed the rest of the animals. She shook her head, "I can't believe Nick didn't argue with her helping him out. When I heard she was starting to work around here, I thought for sure Nick would tell her to stick with helping her father on his ranch. I think dear brother is actually interested in her, and he's old enough to be her father! Someone needs to find out for sure and, if he is, they need to talk some sense into him. In fact, I have half a mind to be the one to do it!" A mixture of disbelief, amazement and a bit of aversion could be heard in her voice as she made the statement.

For the most part, Audra had matured well over the years only, at times like this, Victoria couldn't help but wonder if her only daughter had slipped into her second childhood…losing her brain cells along the way. "I believe you're right when you say Nick is interested in her only, for your brother's sake, you _will_ keep your mouth closed!"

Horror appeared on Audra's face. "Are you saying you approve of him looking at a woman young enough to be his daughter?" She was shocked when her mother turned on her; eyes blazing, and talked to her in a tone that she hadn't used in years.

"*Audra Rachel Marvin!" Victoria snapped as a very stern look appeared on her face as she pointed her finger at her daughter. "First, both of them are adults and more than capable of making their own decisions. Second, your brother deserves to be truly happy which he, no matter what he has said in the past, has not been! Since forming a friendship with Miss Long, I have seen a light come into his eyes I haven't seen in years!" She took a deep breath and then continued lecturing her daughter, "Just this afternoon I saw a look of a young woman who is starting to admit just how much she likes Nick. Now, in spite of the years between them, I will not have you, for any reason; ruin the chance your brother has to be truly happy! Do you understand?"

Audra started to argue, only to have her mother restate what she'd already said, asking again if Audra understood. Audra still didn't approve of her brother looking at someone so many years younger than himself only she knew her mother was right. Nick had been alone too long and, unless Ellen May told him to leave her alone, no one had the right to tell them what to do. "I understand." She sighed and turned away, hoping her brother knew what he was doing as she hated the idea of him being hurt again.

**~oOo~**

Ellen May, who had followed Nick into the barn to care for a calf whose mother had not survived its birth, sat on the barn floor holding the bottle Nick had handed her. When the calf took a hold of the bottle's nipple and pulled so hard on it that the bottle came out of her hands, Ellen May laughed and hurried to get a hold on the bottle once more. "Why you little pig! Let me help you!"

Nick roared with his own laughter upon hearing Ellen May chastising the calf. "I don't think he appreciates you calling him a pig." He gasped as he tried to get a hold of laughter, not easy when she made a face at him and told him if the calf didn't like it he shouldn't take the bottle away from her.

"Guess I should find something else to call baby calves." Ellen chuckled as she watched the calf sucking on the nipple quite rapidly. "Josiah doesn't exactly like it when I call the calves little pigs either." She wondered at the sudden quiet that overcame Nick and a fleeting look of sadness flashed over his eyes. "What is it, Nick? What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed as he sat down on a nearby crate and shrugged his shoulders. "Just that Josiah reminds me a lot of Eugene at that age. We went through he…." He caught himself and changed his wording. "We went through a lot when he disappeared, did all we could do to find him. Unfortunately, when he left here he boarded a train for New York. He told us that as soon as he got to his destination he'd wire us. Unfortunately, that meant we didn't know anything was wrong for a week. As soon as we realized he was missing we did all we could to find him." He sighed again and shrugged his shoulders. "We didn't learn until he wrote to us from England that he'd gotten off the train in San Francisco while it made its first stop and was shanghaied before he ever had a chance to get back on. Needless to say, he was on a ship and long gone before we started searching for him. Always regretted not knowing he was missing sooner than we did." He closed his eyes and added, "Didn't realize how much I still miss that kid is all." He grew quiet, a single tear escaping his closed eyelids. It had been years since he talked about that period in their lives, and he didn't realize how much he'd kept inside.

Ellen May felt her heart go out to Nick. She couldn't imagine losing a brother and having to go years before finding out why she'd lost him. Since the calf had finished drinking the milk, she stood up and, putting the bottle on another crate, walked over to where Nick sat and, hesitantly put her right hand on his right shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. You're a good man who did his best at the time, as did your family. No one is to blame for what happened except the men who took your brother."

Nick, who was startled to feel her hand upon his shoulder, opened his eyes and looked up. He had shock waves go through him as he saw Ellen May looking at him with a look of sincere concern and caring in her eyes. It had been years since anyone had looked at him like that. That is, anyone but family. In that moment he wanted to do nothing more than to take Ellen May in his arms and hold her close only he didn't dare; he feared she'd run and never come back. He cleared his throat and stood up, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them after she'd spoken. "Your father should be here soon to pick you up. We best get back to the house." He turned and headed out the door.

Ellen May who had, in spite of the times she'd secretly watched him, been unprepared to feel an even stronger pull to Nick stood frozen where she was at for a few more seconds before she began following him out of the barn. _"Nick Barkley is your father's friend, girl! You can't be falling in love with him!" _Ellen May told herself as she and Nick made their way to the house. It was something that she would try hard to get herself to believe for the next few weeks.

***Author's note: I realize Audra didn't have a middle name; however, she does now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Audra, who had been thinking on her mother's words for the past couple of weeks, found herself standing in the small mercantile owned by one Sixty-five year old Widow Dorothea Peterson, who had lived in Stockton the majority of her life. Her daughter and Audra had been friends for a number of years. Since she had always been able to talk to the woman without fear of her repeating anything she said and the store had its closed sign up, Audra turned to Dorothea to talk to. "Mother told me not to do, or say, anything that would threaten the friendship between Nick and Ellen." Audra had never been able to call the young woman by two names and, since Ellen May had never objected, Audra had never forced herself to change the habit.

"But you want to?" Dorothea, who was standing behind the counter looking at Mrs. Marvin, asked a bit puzzled. This did not sound like the Audra she knew.

"Yes and no," Audra shrugged her shoulders as the frustration she felt inside poured out. "Nick has been alone for so long; it would be nice to see him happily married."

"And you don't think he can find that with Miss Long?" Dorothea asked, so intent on keeping her eyes and attention on Audra that she did not notice her son, who walked quiet as a mouse, enter the room and turn the sign to open, nor did she hear the door to the shop open seconds after he left the room.

"It's not that I don't like Ellen. I do. She's as honest as they come and, from what I can see from the way she deals with those around her, she has the patience of a saint. Nick might have mellowed through the years, but he can still be awfully impatient; he needs someone with the kind of patience she has. It's just…" She struggled knowing that there was a good chance Dorothea would just tell her the same thing her own mother had already told her. "I know I should just drop it only I can't seem too. How can he seriously be falling in love with his best friend's daughter! That is, if I'm right." Audra finally found her voice and exclaimed only to find herself filled with trepidation as she, due to the fact that the Widow Peterson, who had finally taken the time to take her eyes off Audra and looked past her friend, face fill with horror and was staring past her.

Audra whirled around to see Ellen May standing not five feet away looking as if someone had just slapped her across the face and slapped it hard. However, before Audra could say a word the young woman whirled around and disappeared out the door.

~oOo~  
><em><br>"If I'm right…!"_Audra's words rang through Ellen May's ears again and again as she hurried down the boardwalk, barely missing one person after another going in the opposite direction. Up to the point where she'd overheard Audra talking to the elderly widow, Ellen May had told herself everything from she was crazy to there was no way Nick would be interested in her. Now, hearing Audra saying different…along with what she assumed was the woman's opinion expressed through her question…had Ellen May feeling more than unsettled and nervous. As independent as she was, Ellen May felt like a fish out of water at the moment. She needed to talk to someone and talk to them fast. But who? If she was Catholic she'd have gone to the orphanage and looked up the priest there, but she wasn't and Reverend Stacy was out of town. Just then she saw Jarrod's office._'We jokingly call him Pappy because he had to step in and help raise Audra and Eugene'_Nick's words from a conversation she'd had with him shortly after she'd begun to substitute for Charles came to her mind. If anyone knew if what Audra thought was true, it would be Jarrod. Without half thinking and without hesitation, she made a beeline for the law office she could see on the other side of the street. It wasn't long before she stood in the inside of Jarrod's office.

"Jarrod!" Ellen May called out as she walked towards the open door of his office. Pushing it open she started to say his name again only to see him with his head down upon his desk. If she hadn't been told about the sleeping spells that would hit him now and then, thus the reason for having taken on a partner years ago, Ellen May might have been worried. As it was she walked over to the desk quietly in order to double check and make sure she was right, and he had simply dozed off. Once she was satisfied that was the case, she slipped back out of the office, shutting the door ever so carefully. The last thing she wanted was to be guilty of being the one to wake him up. Once outside, she decided to go to the orphanage after all. She might not be Catholic, only she was sure the good priest would still have time to listen.

As she walked, she secured the last few buttons on her jacket; it was definitely December. "Sorry," She said as she almost bumped into a couple passing by her. After that she did her best to keep an eye on where she was going, even if her mind kept wandering back to Audra's words and to Nick. With that came one memory after another.

_"Hey! Watch it!" Ellen May who had walked into the barn looked up after she felt hay falling on her head and saw it falling to the floor beneath her feet. She had expected to see one of her brothers or even her father up in their loft, only to go into shock as she saw Nick leaning over the railing. It looked as if he was doing his best not to laugh._

"I'm sorry, Ellen," He, like Audra, had simply taken to calling her by her first name. "I didn't see you."

_"I thought you had your own ranch to run? What are you doing here?" Ellen May asked, though she hurried to make sure he knew she didn't mean he wasn't welcome. She was simply confused._

"I was visiting," Nick said as he began descending the ladder, "And your father mentioned your brothers had been sick and unable to do their chores."

_ Ellen May would have told him she was doing fine covering her brothers' chores only she knew that wasn't the case. "Well," she smiled as she began picking hay out of her hair. "You really should watch where you're tossing the hay."_

_Nick laughed as he began helping her get the hay out of her hair and promised to try his best to do just that.  
><em>  
>Ellen May continued recalling one memory after another as she opened the door to the orphanage and stepped inside.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

As he stood on the veranda looking up at the sky, Nick was sure almost every star in the universe had gone into hiding, probably to hide from all the children running through the house at the moment. His siblings and their families had all gathered to celebrate Victoria's seventy-fourth birthday…and they were all spending the night. That had both good and bad effects as he remembered accidentally walking into the study just as Audra was confessing to her mother what had happened earlier in the day. Now, he stood once again going over the incident.

_"Mrs. Peterson and I always talk, because I know she won't repeat what I say to anyone. I swear, mother, I didn't know her son had turned the sign from closed to open. I didn't know Ellen had entered the shop." Audra had her back to him and was talking to her mother. "I never would have said a word about my suspicions when it came to Nick if I had."_

_ "Just what did you say!" Nick bellowed as he automatically stiffened and then listened as Audra turned around and haltingly confessed everything to his face._

_ "You said what!" Nick face took the angriest look his mother and sister had ever seen in their lives. "What the hell were you thinking! And," he snapped before his mother could say anything, "Don't tell me to watch my language! My language is nothing compared to the damage her mouth just might have done!" _

Nick shook his head when he remembered everything else that had come out of his mouth. He was sure if it weren't for his mother that he'd have said more than he had. As it was, he proceeded to give Audra the lecture of her life. The lecture included the fact that 'that subject' was getting rather old and to butt out of his business. He then whirled around, stormed out of the room and made his way past what felt like a couple of dozen children to the veranda. At least here it was quiet and he could think, mostly about Ellen May.

_"Is everything all right?" Ellen May poked her head out of the kitchen and looked at Nick and his mother. Charles was off visiting friends again and Ellen May was again covering for him. _

_ "Yes," Nick and Victoria both answered. Then, after she had disappeared back into the kitchen, he'd looked at his mother and said, "She's just as good a cook as Charles; maybe better, but don't tell him I said that." Victoria had smiled and agreed, wisely keeping silent as to the fact that Nick had surprised her by making the comment._

Nick's mind went from Ellen May's cooking to the way he'd seen her handle the children.

_Nick was standing near the corral when he heard a scream come from the barn. Before he could take a step Ellen May, who had come over with her father and brothers and was closer to the barn, dashed into the barn. Moments later, Nick, who had started towards the building himself, was holding the barn door open while Ellen May marched her brothers and Daniel out of the building._

_"I know you meant no harm." Ellen May was giving Daniel and Jacob an earful. The two boys were on her right side while Josiah was on her left; there was blood on the side of Josiah's face. She was lecturing Daniel and Jacob while keeping a hand on one very upset Josiah, who looked as if he wanted to rip his brother and their new friend apart. "Only it's never a good idea to start throwing things down from the loft before you even look to see if anyone is below. You're lucky Josiah didn't get more than a small cut!" When the boys started handing out flimsy excuses, Ellen May had politely cut the boys off and put them into their place, hardening the tone in her voice, but never raising her volume._

Nick would have continued running the memories through his mind only he heard footsteps behind him. Since there was no sound of a swishing skirt, he knew it was one of his brothers or brother in law. He turned his head to see Jarrod walking up beside him. "Sorry, don't think I'm the best of company right now." He said looking at Jarrod before turning his eyes back to the stars.

For what might as well be the billionth time, Jarrod thought on his dark haired brother and the fact he'd stopped courting women after Shelly. True, it had taken him awhile to see the change in his brother due to the fact that, being married, he was no longer around the ranch as much. Still, he had noticed by then anything he had to say had simply went in one ear and out the other. Then, due to the fact that Victoria had told him what

Nick's bellowing in the study had been about, and why Nick was in such a foul mood, Jarrod said, "Ellen's a good one Nick. I wouldn't let her slip away just because Audra acted foolishly if I were you."

Nick had never admitted to anyone but Brett and Heath that all the excuses he had come up with to be around the Long ranch, the extra effort he'd made to make sure he ate suppers at the house instead of town, and everything else he had done to be near Ellen May, was all an effort to get the young woman to know him well enough not to bolt. He might have been surprised by Jarrod's words but after what Audra had confessed he figured Jarrod and others had seen through the façade as well. "You don't object?"

Jarrod shook his head. "If Ellen makes you happy, I'm fine with it." _'Besides, as bull headed as this family can be, it would take someone with that girl's patience to make it so they'd stick with you'_ was a thought Jarrod kept to himself.

"I haven't approached her and said anything for fear of running her off. No," he shook his he'd, "I'll be surprised if she hasn't she hasn't already done so. Well, it's what I'm afraid of anyway." He then slammed his fist down upon the railing that surrounded the verandah. "We had finally got to the point where I was thinking I dared ask her to let me court her! What if Audra's interference _has_ slammed the door back shut!"

"Go find her tomorrow, and talk to her. I'm sure she'll listen." Jarrod gave Nick a gentle nudge.

Nick said nothing as he turned and listened to the sound of his nieces and nephews, along with their parents. How often had he secretly longed to hear that sound in his house more than on an occasion here and there? Whether it was the sad longing he felt upon dwelling on the children's laughter or what Nick didn't know, but he felt the sudden desire, no more like an urgent need, to get to town. "I'm going into town." Nick threw one leg and then the other over the railing that surrounded the verandah.

Jarrod might have told his brother it was too late to go into town only he didn't for two reasons; one, it would do no good; it's not like Nick was a child and two; by the look on his brother's face, he knew Nick was determined to get there for whatever reason existed. Instead Jarrod waited until he saw Nick riding away from the house and then turned around and disappeared back into the house, praying Nick would come to his senses and talk to Ellen May.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was close to seven thirty when Nick rode into town. With it being December and past dark as well, there weren't too many people out on the streets. Nick started to make his way to the saloon. However, he wasn't half way there when he was surprised to see Brett driving his surrey into town. His friend was the last man he'd expected to see as Brett had stated just that morning that he had too much to do to worry about town.

"What's up?" Nick asked when he stopped in front of the hardware store as Brett pulled back on the reins in his hands.

"I'm not really sure. Ellen May came into town earlier with Anna and was supposed to be home by five only," Brett paused and shook his head, "Anna came by and said that when she went to meet Ellen May at the library my daughter had sent word that she was staying at the orphanage overnight. Only," he scratched the back of his head, "I can't explain it; only I got the strongest impression I needed to come to town tonight."

Nick frowned. He'd thought he might be losing it when he felt strongly he needed to hurry to town, and now his friend was saying the very same thing. It made him more than concerned for Ellen May and just what might be coming. "Do you mind if I come with you. I…" he shook his head, "I had the same feeling." He then told Brett what Audra had confessed. He wasn't surprised by the look of agitation that appeared on his friend's face. "I might as well see if Ellen will talk to me now since she's aware of how things are."

"Sure, climb in." He answered as he nodded towards the seat beside him. Once Nick was inside, Brett started the surrey down the street once more as he talked with this friend, both throwing out various ideas as to why both of them felt so strongly impressed to hightail it to town. However, all talk came to an abrupt halt as they smelled smoke rising in the air, and it was coming from the direction of the orphanage! Fire! Without another word between them, Brett spurred the horses on, praying like crazy to find his daughter alive; Nick's prayers were just as fervent.

**~Earlier That Evening~**

"I appreciate you taking the time to see me. It's not like I'm Catholic and a member of your congregation." Ellen May looked around the ten by eight room that held a desk, chair, a cabinet that sat in the far right hand corner and a small, three shelf bookcase that sat next to the cabinet. A picture of Christ and other religious paintings hung on the wall.

The balding priest who, when standing, stood five feet seven inches smiled and pointed towards the chair in front of the desk. "You don't have to be Catholic or a member of my congregation to talk to me."

Ellen May sat down and, slowly, began telling her story. "I never dreamt he'd fall in love with me or that I'd find myself admitting silently that I just might be falling in love with him as well. I...if Audra's right…." She went to tell the good priest all of her concerns and her fears.

"The two of you are adults, my child." Father Leonard smiled as he began counseling the young woman in front of him. "The only real question should is… do you love him enough to accept the responsibilities that will be yours in the years to come. After all, there is twenty-four years between the two of you. He will not always be as strong as he is today, time and age will do to him as it does to every man who walks upon this earth."

"I know." Ellen May looked at the priest. "I guess that is what I have been asking myself. Do I love him enough?"

"That is something you would have to answer." He told her. Then, after they'd talked for about an hour, Father Leonard invited her to send word to her family and to spend the evening with the orphans. "Most of them have such sweet spirits and would love a visitor. It would give you some space to think without worrying about the obligations that come with being at home."

"Thanks," Ellen May stood up and shook the father's hand. "I think I will do that." She then turned and left the room. Soon she was watching the children and doing just that, simply thinking. Alas, she, the nuns nor the good priest saw a couple of the boys sneaking down into the basement with a couple of cigars. Also sadly when the boys left ten minutes later they didn't notice the portion of one of the cigars was not completely out.

**~oOo~**

"Get more water over here!" Father Leonard was yelling to one of the many citizens of Stockton who had ran to the aid of the orphanage as the nuns could be seen doing all they could to gather the children who were running out of the building. Nick and Brett flew from the surrey and ran towards the good priest.

"Where's Ellen!" Nick bellowed as he and his friend ran up to the priest who was standing throwing some more water on the fire.

"I don't know!" Father Leonard answered as he nodded towards the nuns. "Last time I saw her she was helping Sister Mary and Sister Caroline!" Before Nick or Brett could say anything Sister Caroline, who had heard Nick's hollered question, ran up to him.

"She went back into the building to get Jenny!" The woman cried as she shook slightly. "We thought the child was still in the children's study room near the back of the orphanage." The young nun turned and pointed to a young girl clinging onto Sister Mary. "But Sister Mary found her hiding behind a tree!"

Fear gripped both Brett's and Nick's hearts. However, before Brett, who had turned towards the burning building, had gone five feet Nick had bolted past him, flown up the steps of the orphanage and disappeared inside, though his voice could be heard through the windows whose glass had been broken since the fire started.

"ELLEN!" Nick bellowed as he and Brett, who was right behind him, made their way down the hall, stepping over fallen object or another, hoping the young woman would hear his voice over the raging fire. "ELL…" He started to yell again only to have his and Brett's heart skip a beat as they went to step over a fallen beam only to realize Ellen May was lying on the floor, her legs pinned under the beam. Nick and his friend wasted no time in getting the beam off the young woman. Nick wasted no time gathering Ellen up into his arms. The moment Nick had Ellen off the floor the two men made a dash for the door as yet more beams began falling.

"They found her!" Jenny, who had remained near Sister Mary, screamed as Nick and Brett exited the building, and then made sure there was nothing blocking the two men's path.

While the citizens of Stockton continued to fight the fire, Nick and Brett made their way to a tree that stood at least a hundred feet from the burning inferno. "Ellen!" Nick cradled the young woman in his arms and held her close. "Ellen! Open your eyes, please!" Nick begged her like he'd never begged anyone in his life. If the truth was known, in spite of what Nick had told his mother and said to Brett, up to the moment he'd realized the orphanage was on the fire he'd still had somewhat of a fight going on inside him. One side argued he should just admit how much he wanted to openly court Ellen May, the other told him to walk away. Now, kneeling under the tree with the young woman in his arms, Nick's defenses totally crumbled and he held her close, continuing to beg her to wake up.

Brett, who was fighting back his own fears, clasped his hand upon his friend's shoulder. "We have to get her to the doctor Nick." He pointed to Ellen's left leg as he talked.

Pain shot through the very center of Nick as he saw Ellen May's leg and the damage that had been done to it. Quickly he stood up with Ellen May in his arms and began running as fast as he dared towards the doctor's office, as did Brett. Seeing how anyone who happened to be in their pathway quickly stepped aside when they realized what was going on, Brett, who had ran ahead of Nick, had no trouble making his way to the doctor's office. He had the door to the doctor's office open long before Nick got there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Once Nick had sent word about the fire and Ellen May's condition back to the Barkley ranch Jarrod had ridden his horse to the Long ranch as fast as he could to pass on the news. He now sat in the doctor's office next to the Longs. Victoria and Heath sat on chairs on the opposite side of the room; Victoria had asked Heath to drive her into town as well after telling Audra that she thought it best if her daughter took Will Jr and went home. "_I know how sorry you are, Audra." She said as she saw the unadulterated regret in Audra's eyes. "However, with all that's happened and Ellen May in critical condition, Nick will need space…and lots of it."_ _Audra's eyes were also full of worry, though she said nothing as she did as her mother suggested._ Now, no one who was in the doctor's office was surprised that Nick would go from sitting in a chair near the door that led to the room where Dr. Jason Merar, son of the late Howard Merar, was tending to Ellen May, to pacing the floor. Any talk between them was kept at a low volume.

"What's taking him so long!" Nick, who felt as if he was literally climbing out of his skin, snapped when he stood up yet again.

"Try to remain calm, Nick. I'm sure Jason's doing the best he can." Victoria spoke to Nick, but looked at Brett and Harriet. She still remembered how she'd felt when she'd learned that it was Nick and Brett who had run into the burning building to try and save Ellen May. Thank goodness nothing had happened to them as well. It was bad enough worrying about the young woman who had so obviously unlocked the door to her middle son's heart.

"I'm sure he is." Brett did his best to smile at Victoria and then turned to look at Nick, whose face held a look that told Brett that Nick was not putting the fear he had of losing a chance with Ellen May over his close friends fear of losing their daughter. "She'll be fine, Nick, you'll see. And, when she pulls through, I expect to see you courting her proper." Again, he did his best to put a smile on his face.

"I hope so," Nick replied in an uncharacteristic low voice as he started pacing the floor. However, when the door to the back room opened he whirled around and stood still.

The good doctor wasn't surprised that any whispered murmurings that had been going on stopped completely. If the Longs or the Barkleys had done anything else, he would have wanted to give them complete physicals.

"Doctor?" Harriet, who kept a hold of her husband, looked at Jason, her eyes pleading for him to give them some good news.

"I'm sorry for taking so much time only that leg of hers," Jason said as he shook his head, "it had so many strands of cloth burned into her skin. My guess is the dress actually caught fire but was put out when the beam pinned her to the floor. Quite frankly, I'm shocked the leg wasn't broken. As it was, I had an extremely hard time dealing with the burns and the cloth. That took time."

"Will she be okay?" Brett asked as he glanced at Nick.

Nick bristled at the questioning look in his friend's eye, and he spoke up. "Won't matter if that leg's permanently damaged or not. I'm not going anywhere!"

The good doctor had to fight the impulse of raising his eyebrows. He had heard rumors that Miss Long had turned Nick's head only he'd never had any proof of it until this night. "If her lungs can get rid of all the smoke she inhaled, and that leg doesn't get an infection we can't get rid of, I'm sure she'll live. As far as the use of the leg goes," he shrugged his shoulders, "the worst case scenario I can see is the muscles not healing and her having to use a crutch." He paused and then looked at Nick. "Since you're not going anywhere, you should know Miss Long kept repeating your name, even if she hasn't been fully coherent." At the time he'd thought it odd but, after seeing Mr. Long looking at Nick and hearing Nick's statement, it made complete sense. This being the case, he figured Nick might as well know what Ellen May had been saying. "She'll probably want to see you when she comes to as well as her parents."

Nick felt more than a bit humbled to hear that Ellen May had actually been saying his name. After all these years, what had he ever done to deserve someone like her coming into his life? He was so deep in thought he barely heard Brett and Harriet ask if they could sit with her; of course, the doctor was not about to deny the request and they walked past Nick and into the room where Ellen May lay.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Dr. Merar looked at Nick and the others before walking away from them, leaving the Barkleys feeling an uncomfortable moment of silence. Finally Jarrod broke the silence when he stood up and spoke. "I told Shelly I would go back to the ranch as soon as I had something to tell her." He shot his brother a sympathetic and compassionate smile. "She'll be okay Nick; we have to believe that." He wasn't surprised when Nick simply turned and walked to the window. For having such a loud personality, Nick could be the quietest of men if he wanted to be.

"I need to get going too." Heath stood up, praying Ellen May would indeed be all right. Nick had been alone far too long as it was. He was sure if the young woman did not survive Nick would remain alone for the rest of his life. Heath looked at his mother as if to ask what she was going to do.

"You go on home. I'll stay here with Nick." Victoria told him only to be shocked when Nick turned his head and, looking at her, asked her to go home. "Please, there's nothing you can do here, and it's not like I'm a young child."

Victoria started to protest only to stop. Nick was right. There wasn't one thing she could do at the moment. "Fine, but promise me you'll send word to us when she wakens or if you need anything."

Nick gave a half hearted chuckle and nodded."Sure," he then turned his eyes back to the window, hoping he wouldn't have to wait too long to see Ellen May.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

William and Ester grew uneasy as their great grandmother fell into silence and began to gently rub her left leg. Finally Ester, who was confused due to the fact that her great grandmother walked normal and had never said her leg bothered her, took a chance and asked, "Grandma Ellen? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just remembering, didn't even realize I was doing that." Ellen May smiled at Ester as she stopped rubbing her leg, seeing no reason to disclose just how many scars her lower leg really had. "I don't remember much of the next two and a half weeks, but I will never forget the day I first became aware of anything besides being in that fire." Ellen May said as she moved to a nearby rocker saying it was easier on her back and began telling the story once more.

**~oOo~**

Victoria, who had traveled to the Long's ranch, stood in the doorway of the room Ellen May lay in watching Nick change the wrapping around the young woman's leg. In spite of Dr. Merar's hopes an infection had set into the wounded leg, and his patient had developed a fever. The good man had ordered anyone caring for Ellen May to make sure the bandages around her leg were changed on a daily basis while he stopped by every other day. Victoria, who could see both fear and great concern in Nick's eyes, prayed like she'd never prayed before. Ellen May, whose leg looked better than it had since the fire, just had to be okay. Not only because she knew Nick would not only shut the door to 'that' topic again he'd bolt it shut, but because she knew the rift that now existed between he and Audra would take years to heal, if it ever did. "She'll pull through this; you'll see." Victoria said as Nick finished wrapping Ellen May's leg and sat on the side of the bed.

Nick, who had wet a rag, rolled it and began pressing a wet cloth upon Ellen May's forehead, closed his eyes for a moment and then, opening them back up, said quite forcibly as he stressed every word he spoke, "I never felt this way before,_**never**_. And, I never thought to fall in love with a woman half my age, the daughter of my best friend to boot." He looked at his mother his eyes again showed the turmoil he felt inside. "I have to be able to tell her how I feel. We have to have a chance together; I can't lose her now. If only her fever would break, if only she'd wake up and be coherent enough for us to talk," He turned his eyes towards Ellen May and kept them there.

His mother wanted to say something, anything, to help her middle son with Ellen May only, since he insisted on spending every hour he could with the young woman, Victoria didn't know what she could do besides pray and help where she could in caring for both of them. "I'll go and get your dinner and bring it up to you." She said as she turned around and disappeared from the bedroom, leaving Nick to talk freely with Ellen May even if she wasn't responding to anyone.

Nick pick up Ellen May's hands, grateful to realize that her hands no longer felt as if they were on fire, and lowered his head making it possible to kiss the top of her fingers. Without half thinking he began talking, begging her once more to survive.

"When Shelly fell in love with Jarrod and married him, I was honestly through with it all. Time and time again I'd lost out when it came to romance." Nick's voice choked as a few tears escaped and rolled off is cheeks, something he did not attempt to fight. "And all these years I've told myself that I haven't done too badly working the ranch and helping my neighbors. Okay, so if the truth were told, I've had my share of lonely nights where I almost considered breaking the vow I'd made to myself. Only problem was, I had meant every word I spoke to my mother and wasn't willing to take the chance." He lowered her hands, but kept a hold of them as he continued to hang his head. "You're an amazing woman." His voice choked up a bit as he continued, "However, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. I mean, you're my best friend's daughter." He choked up again then pleaded, "Please, wake up and give me a chance anyway."

Ellen May would never know for sure when her fever broke, only she would never forget the first words that she would hear, and remember them for the rest of her life. 'I wasn't supposed to fall in love…give me a chance'. The love she heard in Nick's voice as he spoke seemed to break through her own wall and wrap itself around her. Slowly she found the strength to open her eyes. Although she was weaker than she ever thought possible, Ellen May managed to turned her head and smile.

"What's a good looking rancher like you doing in a place like this?" Ellen May couldn't help but say such a corny line. After all the pickup lines she'd heard Jarrod and Heath said their brother had used in his younger days, she figured she could come up with one of her own.

At the sound of her voice, as weak as it was, Nick jerked back and his head flew up. Sheer joy and relief flooded over him as he laid his right hand on her forehead and realized her fever had finally broken. "Ellen!' Nick leaned over and, touching the side of her face, said in a raspy voice and made no attempt to stop the tears of joy from sliding down his cheeks, "We were afraid we were going to lose you. No," he corrected himself as he moved his hand just enough to lay his palm upon her forehead, "_**I**_ thought I was going to lose you."

"No such luck," she gave him a weak smile.

**~oOo~**

"Did he kiss you?" Ester couldn't resist asking, though she wasn't surprised when her brother glared at her with a look of disgust on his face. After what she'd said to him when he interrupted, he had the right to look at her like that.

_"Would you still want to court a woman who would like nothing more than to have you kiss her before their first official date?"_ The question that she had shocked herself by asking rang through Ellen's mind. That and the memory of her late husband leaning over and giving her a gentle, passionate kiss that would have lasted longer had she been stronger, along with how it had made her feel, came back to her full force. Of course, she wasn't about to give the children that information. "Young girls and proper women don't need to go about asking questions like that." Ellen May did her best to sound stern, only it did little good as the sparkle in her eyes gave Ester her answer.

"What kind of things did you do together? How long did he court you before he asked you to marry him? How long before he and great aunt Audra made peace with each other?" Ester figured those were safe questions she could ask without getting into trouble.

Ellen May smiled; she wasn't not surprised the child wanted to hear more. "Well, it's like this…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ellen May leaned against Nick and rested her head against his shoulder, her coat buttoned up tight. He drove the buggy they were in away from the Long's home and towards the meadow that lay a good four hundred yards from the Barkley house. After being stuck in a bed for six weeks, Ellen May was still rather weak and her leg was giving her fits, but when Nick arrived to check on her she had begged Nick to take her outside. "I'm ready to climb the walls as it is. Consider it my late Christmas present, I'll bundle up tight" had been her exact words as she smiled at him. Since Christmas **hadn't**exactly been the best of Christmas', Nick agreed. So, after talking with Brett, Nick had, in spite of her mother's objections, helped Ellen May down the stairs and then out to the buggy. He'd promised not to keep her outside too long.

"It feels good to be outside again." Ellen May sighed as she looked around at the grass, trees and the few wild jackrabbits that passed by now and then. "Thanks,"

Nick turned his head upward and gave her smile as he sent yet another prayer of thanksgiving that she was still with them. "You're welcome." He then turned his head forward once more. He wasn't surprised to see Ellen's brothers, Jacob and Josiah, along with Heath and James' boys, Daniel and Adam running around close by. Both Heath Barkley and James McColl, along with their wives, had said how easy it was to keep track of their sons since the Longs moved to Stockton.

Bringing the buggy to a stop underneath an old oak tree Nick climbed down, grabbed the blanket they'd brought with them, spread it out and then carefully lifted Ellen May out of the buggy. Once he helped her onto the blanket, he grabbed the picnic basket her mother had sent with them and sat down beside her. Because she was rubbing her leg, he asked if she was all right. "Doc can look at it when he gets here; I'll make sure of it."

"I'm sure you would only I'm sure it won't be necessary. Doc's a good one; I'm sure he won't forget to ask about it." Ellen May smiled and blushed slightly. It still felt rather strange to know Nick loved her enough to have spent all the time he had helping in caring for her and was willing to deal with the doctor if she needed him too.

Just then they heard Daniel talking to Jacob, hard not to when the young man had his voice raised. "I told you not to talk about Suzie. I'm not interested in her! And I'll definitely not ever going to date her!"

"He'll eat his words someday." Nick said as he started to chuckle only he was shocked when Ellen May turned around and not only backed him up on that opinion, but said she was living proof of one having to eat their words.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked her, curiosity in his voice.

"The first day I was here." Ellen May chuckled. "The day I went into see if Charles, who was supposed to be such a good cook, was really cooking Chitlins? I told him I didn't have to worry about the two of you courting me as he was just the cook and you were my father's friend." She went on to tell Nick everything about that day.

Nick stared as at Ellen May as he thought on Silas' stepson who, if one did not know better, would have thought he was Silas' natural son as he was almost the spitting image of the man, stood only a few inches taller and weighed just a tad bit more than their former cook had. Nick might be slow on the uptake on occasion, only this time he put two and two together rather quickly. Again, he couldn't help but start laughing. He was going to have to corner that man and thank him someday. "I'm glad we allowed ourselves to get to know each other." Nick stopped laughing and lifted his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You're the best thing to happen to me in years." Then, seeing the younger boys all walking back to the house, Nick took a chance and wrapped his arms around Ellen, pulling her to him as he did so. As soon as you are up to it let's go on a long horseback ride and have a picnic. I know the perfect spot."

"Anywhere with you is the perfect spot." Ellen May held onto Nick as if she was afraid he'd disappear if she let go. It only served to make Nick wish he could simply go grab a preacher and get the two of them married only he couldn't do it. Ellen May deserved a decent courtship and he said as much.

"I think we've been courting each other; we just didn't know it." Ellen May smiled, tilted her head and looked at him. "But if you want to court me properly that's fine…only I am attaching two strings to my consent."

With the serious look she had upon her face, Nick was curious as to what "strings" she was talking about. "And would they be?"

Ellen May, who had had a long talk with both Victoria and Audra, sighed. She'd be lying if she said she blamed Nick for laying into his sister the way he did. However, it wasn't right for hard feelings to continue to keep his only sister away from the ranch. _"The only way I've been able to see my daughter and her children these past six weeks is to go over to her home. The one time she tried to come here Nick was as cold as ice to her. In fact, I believe he would have thrown her out except I was present."_ Victoria's words rang in Ellen May's ears. "One, make peace with your sister," Ellen May was not surprised when Nick stiffened. "Look I know she acted rather childish only it was out of genuine concern for you. Besides, it's not like she forced me to the orphanage or told those boys to be so careless. Please," she reached up and laid her fingers against Nick's cheek. "Make peace with your sister, even if it's just for my sake."

Nick pulled her close and shut his eyes and shuddered. "I would have died inside if you had not survived." He spoke in an uncharacteristically quite whisper. Then, knowing she was right about Audra, Nick sighed. "I'll do what I can when it comes to my sister; just don't expect things to be like they were right away. It's going to take me some time to truly forgive her."

"Understood," Ellen May started smiling.

"What's the second?" Nick asked after he opened his eyes and pulled back far enough to see her face; laughter, which had replaced the serious look, now danced in her eyes.

"We make it a short courtship, but we don't tell anyone that was my suggestion. After all, I'm the patient one." She answered and then joined in as Nick broke out laughing, and then told her he best get her back to the house.

**~oOo~**

"Grandma Ellen?" Ester asked as she watched her great grandmother walk to the window. "What is it?"

Ellen May, who was pretty sure she had heard the sound of a vehicle approaching, looked through the window pane. Sure enough she could see her grandson and his wife driving up. She couldn't help but smile. That was good timing. The children had gotten their story and, once they left, she could go for a walk and continue down memory lane without any interruptions. She turned around and answered, "It's your parents." She wasn't surprised to hear groans coming from both children.

"Why couldn't they have waited a little while longer?" Ester and William both griped as the grabbed their coats and disappeared. Within five minutes the children were in their parents' car and leaving.

"Mother?" Ellen May's fifty year old, brown haired, daughter in law, Jennifer, stepped out onto the porch as the car disappeared out of sight. "I was just getting ready to start lunch. What would you like?"

Ellen May shook her head, "Whatever you fix is fine, though you'll have to save mine for later. I'm going to go for a walk down to the meadow."

Now it was Jennifer's turn to shake her head. Whenever her mother-in-law said 'the meadow' she meant she was going to visit Jennifer's father-in-law's grave. Then again, she didn't know why she should be surprised, not with the story she'd overheard the old woman telling the children. So, even though a part of her wanted to ask Ellen May if she was sure she didn't want to eat first, Jennifer simply said, "Don't be too long. Nicholas is arriving home today, and we promised him a special dinner." Nicholas, who was her husband and the oldest of Nick and Ellen May's children, had had to drive one of the *****bull wagons due to one of their drivers being sick.

"I won't forget." Ellen May turned and walked away.

**~oOo~**

*A/N My husband, a former trucker, says the term bull-wagon is used by many truckers for the trucks that haul cattle. Though, they are also known simply as cattle/livestock trucks.

A/N Least I've confused anyone...Ellen May is the great grandmother and Jennifer the grandmother. The children would have simply said "Grandma Ellen" for two reasons; one, to specify which woman (who live under the same roof) they were addressing (even though they weren't shown doing that) and; two, it would have been easier than adding another word (great) to the name they called her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**A/N**** content/electric-stove**

Canadian inventor Thomas Ahearn is often credited with inventing the electric cooking range in 1882. An electric stove converts electricity into heat to cook and bake. Ahearn and Warren Y. Soper were owners of Ottawa's Chaudiere Electric Light and Power Company. Ahearn first showcased the cooking range in 1892, installing one in the Windsor Hotel in Ottawa. The electric stove was showcased at the Chicago World's Fair in 1893, where an electrified model kitchen was shown. Since this story is supposed to take place around 1894/1895 the reference to an electric stove fits without a problem.

_** ~oOo~**_

Ellen May could hear birds chirping in the nearby trees and saw a few birds flying through the air. She sat down on the stone bench a few feet away from where her late husband lay. She let out a sigh as she gazed upon the headstone in front of her. **NICHOLAS JONATHON BARKLEY APRIL 10, 1848 to MAY 1, 1948**. Right or wrong, she was grateful her grandson and his wife had showed up when they did. It freed her to relive the rest of the story without any interruptions. As a soft, gentle breeze began blowing her mind turned back the hands of time once more.

_** ~oOo~**_**  
><strong>  
>The social hall was again full, only this time Ellen May entered the building holding hands with Nick. The smell of good food floated out of the back room which had been converted into a small kitchen, one that held such things as the newly invented *electric stove. Balloons and various other decorations were hung throughout the room. Stockton was celebrating the day the town was founded. It was all Ellen May could do not to bust up laughing as she looked around the room and saw the shocked looks and dropped jaws that met her gaze. "Think we should have warned them?" she whispered to Nick as she turned her head and looked at him.<p>

Nick might have asked what she meant only he wasn't blind. "Nope," he answered as he smiled wide. "There's been enough rumblings that an explanation is not warranted. Now," he nodded towards the dance floor. "May I have this dance?"

"This one and every one afterwards," Ellen May answered thrilled at the thought of being held by Nick as they danced. Moments later the two were waltzing around the room, almost oblivious to anyone else around them. Unfortunately, Scott Hunt, who had not been happy to see the two walk in hand and hand, stood nearby, looking worse than a wet hen.

"Scott Hunt is keeping an eye on us." Ellen May saw the man standing against the south wall out of the corner of her eye. He scares me." Ellen May said as Nick pulled her just a little bit closer. "I'm afraid of what he'll do." She didn't want anything bad to spoil the moment. She and Nick had agreed to openly court for six months before announcing their engagement and they'd only just begun.

She wasn't telling Nick anything he didn't already know only he wasn't going to let a man like that spoil the evening for either him or for Ellen May. "Let him watch." Nick growled low only he kept a smile upon his face. "It's the only thing he'll be able to do. Because, if he tries anything else, he'll find out I haven't forgotten what to do with troublemakers. Now, relax and let's enjoy ourselves."

"Yes, sir," Ellen Mey smiled wide only to start laughing softly as Nick, who would have really gotten after her for addressing he as sir if he hadn't seen the laughter in her eyes, simply told her the name was Nick not sir.

_ "I can't believe it's true", "Do you see what I see?"_ and _"I think I need my eyes checked"_ were just a handful of the comments that were whispered around the room as people watched the couple dance. The talk only grew as, time after time, Nick refused to step aside and let anyone else dance with Ellen May…and she backed him up on the refusal. Though the room grew deathly quiet as Scott, who had a few drinks by this time, approached Nick and Ellen May for a third time, grabbed Nick by the arm and said, "Now look old man, it's not polite not to allow others their turn."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Scott found his one arm behind his back, compliments of Nick, and the famous rancher clamping his free hand down upon Scott's neck. "I might be an 'old man' in your eyes, boy!" Nick bellowed as he marched the younger man towards the front door, which had been opened by Robert Madden (nephew of the retired sheriff Fred Madden) "But I can still deal with the likes of you!" He then proceeded to very forcibly throw the young man out of the dance hall. His actions were given a round of applause by all present, as Scott had been rather rude to a number of people in attendance. Nick couldn't help but grin, though the grin quickly left as he saw Ellen May putting on her shawl.

"Hey," he hurried over to the table by which she stood. "Mr. Hunt's behavior doesn't have to ruin our evening."

Ellen May hesitated. She feared Scott would come back and make more trouble.

"Come on," Nick reassured her as he removed her shawl and placed it back upon the back of the chair. "We have the whole evening in front of us. Let's not let an immature man like Scott Hunt take it away."

"All right," Ellen May started smiling as she took a hold of Nick's outstretched hand and followed him back onto the dance floor. The rest of the evening she and Nick danced without anyone trying to interrupt them and, by the time the social was over and Nick took her home, Scott Hunt was all but forgot.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"Hey!" Eugene, who had shocked the rest of the Barkleys by traveling from England with his wife and children to California to visit them, laughed and stood up after Nick had poured a cupful of water on him. The brothers and the rest of the Barkleys, along with Ellen May, were picnicking in a meadow that lay roughly a mile from the house. Victoria and the other adults who were nearby were laughing just as hard.

"You told Daniel you were hot." Nick grinned once the laughter died down. Gene shot him a 'you got to be kidding me' look. Maybe, just maybe, it was because he'd made the comment to his nephew a good two hours prior to the family's picnic. His look only made the laughter start back up. Only when they heard Heath's blonde haired, eight year old, Leah Maria, scream did the laughter come to an abrupt halt while every head whipped around to see what the problem was. The moment they did that they realized the "scream" was not a scream of someone in serious trouble and their laughter started back up. Ellen May, who had been playing tag with the children, had Leah in her grasp and the child was trying to get free.

"I thought the idea was to tag them, not capture them." Eugene said as he managed to get his laughter under control.

"It is only Leah is forever tagging people and then holding onto them." Heath answered as he and Bridget looked at each other and started laughing again. "So, I guess Ellen just decided to turn the tables on her."

Before anyone else could say anything, Jarrod and Shelly's five year old, black haired son, Adam came running up to his Uncle Nick begging him to come and give him rides on his back. Jarrod, Shelly and the others chuckled as Nick grinned from ear to ear and knelt down. Soon Adam had his arms wrapped around his uncle neck and his short legs around the man the best he could. Nick made sure the lad stayed on when he wrapped his own arms under, and around, the boy's legs. Soon he and Adam were with the rest of Adam's siblings, cousins and Miss Ellen, as he called her. The rest of the family, either sitting on a tree stump, a fallen log or the ground, watched in amusement as the children raced around the meadow, while Ellen May "chased" them. That is, everyone but Nick and Adam. Nick was simply walking around in huge circles, while Adam laughed and talked with them. However, no one was surprised when Nick put the young child down, sent him to his cousins and took Ellen May by the hand, leading her away from the children.

"They do make a good couple, don't they?" Audra, who had been more than eager to make peace with her brother when he showed up at her house, asked as the two disappeared up, and over, a hill. Soon no one could see the pair.

While her whole family turned their attention to her, it was Gene who spoke up. "I think they make a fine couple, though I'll admit, when I found out he was seriously involved with a woman young enough to be his daughter, I was in shock. Not that I didn't like hearing it, just after all these years, I wasn't expecting it."

Victoria thought back on the day before Brett and his family arrived. In spite of the fact that she had agreed with Charles, she had been on the verge of giving up all hope of Nick ever getting married. "None of us were," She smiled at Gene and then turned the talk to something else.

**~oOo~**

As much as she'd enjoyed playing with Nick's nieces and nephews, Ellen May was more than happy to walk down the dirt pathway they were on. The grass was tall, almost to the calves of her legs. Trees could be seen dotting the land, and the sky was dotted with white fluffy clouds. Though, the farther they got away from the meadow, the more she grew concerned that the family would worry about them. "Should we be going this far?" She asked, pointing out the fact that his family would wonder where they had gone.

Nick smiled as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and continued walking. "We're grown adults. My family's not going to worry about us; they know we'll behave ourselves." 'Not that I want to' he thought as he kept one eye on the path they were walking and one on Ellen May. As they fell into silence and simply enjoyed the quiet walk together, Nick let his mind wander though time. He had been so convinced he was doing all right. Only now, with his arm around Ellen May's waist, he could see he'd only been enjoying a small portion of what he could have had. Oh well, he smiled as he found himself pulling her just a little bit closer, the day they announced their engagement and then married would make all the years of remaining alone worth it.

"A part of me still wants to pinch myself. I can hardly believe the man that turned my head at fifteen is actually going to be my husband." Ellen May said after Nick mentioned the fair where she and her cousin had snuck in to see the horses.

Nick stopped walking and turned to face the woman who had worked her way over his wall and taken a hold of his heart. "No need to do that," He smiled as he pulled her to him and lowered his head. "I have another method that's less painful and just as effective." He'd wanted to kiss her again for some time, but there had always been someone around.

Ellen May wrapped her arms around his waist and slid her hands up his back as their lips met and, for a moment, time seemed to stand still. That is, until she felt him ravishing her mouth with his tongue. After that she felt a fire starting to build and, as much as she wanted him to feed that fire, she forced herself to break away and step back. "I think we need to remember the part about behaving ourselves." She smiled sheepishly at Nick.

"Guess we need to get back," the gruffness in Nick's voice betrayed his own feelings. "I just might forget that part. Besides, we don't need my brothers gathering a search party to find us."

Ellen May said nothing more, as she slid her hand into his and pushed the thoughts that wanted to run through her head aside. They were thoughts that were best kept at bay until after she and Nick were married. And that day could not come soon enough as Ellen May had been getting a rather uncomfortable feeling that there was a small storm coming, and it wasn't weather related. The feeling was more than justified as not two minutes after rejoining the family a shot rang out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Ellen May stood with her back toward the living room window and glanced toward the stairs while Audra, Bridget and Shelly sat in various places around the room. All were sick with worry and trying to make sense out of what had happened. The deafening silence of the room was broken when Ellen May spoke up. "I don't get it. I know I saw Scott Hunt when I looked in the direction the shot came from, only he's been angry with Nick and me for the past three and a half months. Why on earth would he shoot Heath?" She asked as she glanced off to her right and up the stairs; she could still see Heath falling to the ground. "It doesn't make any sense." At the moment, Dr. Merar was working on getting the bullet that had struck Heath out.

"We'll just have to wait until Nick and Jarrod return." Shelly spoke up from where she sat on the sofa. Nick and Jarrod had, once Heath had been brought home and the doctor fetched, gone after Scott per Victoria's request. _"You can do nothing for your brother here, but you can go apprehend Mr. Hunt and get us some answers…"_ had been the Barkley matriarch's exact words.

Ellen May looked at Bridget, who understandably wore one very distressed look upon her face. Right or wrong, a portion of her hoped Nick would get a hold of Mr. Hunt before Jarrod did. She turned around and faced the window, fighting her own fear that, in the pursuit of Mr. Hunt, Nick would be shot as well. "Bring him and Jarrod both home safe, and leave Heath here with us, please." she prayed silently.

** ~oOo~**

Nick and Jarrod sat on their horses on top of a hill that overlooked the small two bedroom home that sat out in the middle of nowhere; the one where Scott Hunt was known to stay. They could see Mr. Hunt sitting on a chair that sat on the porch. The man was drinking out of a bottle and talking out loud even though no one was around; his rifle lay on top of the porch railing, though it was on the far side of the porch. "He's drunk!" Nick hissed. "He's flat out drunk! He's been green with envy since the day it became public knowledge Ellen and I were courting each other. Ten to one he meant to shoot me, but in his drunken state his shot went wild. I should…"

"No, Nick, don't say one word to me that I might have to repeat later, should something happen to the man." Jarrod interrupted as he kept his eyes on Mr. Hunt and the man's rifle. "If we can sneak upon him, we could get him without a fire being shot. I mean, he doesn't exactly have his rifle handy."

"We'd have to move quickly, but quietly." Nick looked at Jarrod and then back towards Mr. Hunt. I mean, he could have either have his rifle in his hands or move it closer by the time we get down to him." Not that it would hurt his feeling if the drunk did get a hold of his gun and tried to use it on him. Nick thought, at least it would make killing him a matter of self-defense.

"Let's go." Jarrod said as he dismounted and tethered his horse in a clump of trees, as did Nick. Soon the two brothers were making their way to the back of the house, unseen by Scott Hunt, who was convinced he had indeed shot Nick Barkley. By the time they'd reached the back they could hear Scott attempting to sing, attempting being the key word.

_I love the white girl and the black,  
>and I love all the rest,<br>I love the girls for loving me,  
>but I love myself the best.<br>O, dear I am so thirsty,  
>I've just been down to supper,<br>I drank three pails of apple jack,  
>and a tub of apple butter.<em>

O, little more cider too,  
>a lttle more cider too,<br>a lttle more cider for Miss Dinah,  
>A litte more cider too.<p>

"*Waldo sang better than this guy." Nick couldn't resist making the remark as the man finished the chorus and began the second. "What you say we put an end to the concert?"

Jarrod would have laughed at the concert remark, only he wanted to capture Scott Hunt and haul him off to Robert Madden. "You go around the left corner, and I'll go around the right. If he hasn't moved the rifle, which from the sounds of it he hasn't moved, I can easily grab it while you get him."

"Fine," Nick agreed and the two sprang into action.

_When I saw Miss Snowflake, 'twas  
>on Broadway I spied her,<br>I'd give my hat and boots, I wou… _

"What…." Scott Hunt stood up from the chair and tried to cross the porch when he saw Jarrod come around the corner and grab the rifle on the railing, only to stumble and start to fall…only to feel a hand yank him by the back of the collar. Before he knew it Scott found his arms being forced behind him by Nick. "Y...you...r de...ad!" Mr. Hunt swore in a slurred speech.

"If I am, I make a fine ghost!" Nick bellowed as he practically dragged the drunk up the hill with Jarrod following behind him. "It wasn't me you shot! It was my brother, Heath!" He then continued to tell the man he best pray Heath lived or Nick, Jarrod and the other Barkleys would make sure that Scott was hung. By the time they got to the top of the hill the alcohol had caught up with Scott and he'd passed out.

"Coward!" Nick growled as he tied the man's arms behind his back, just in case he woke up and started to move, "No account coward, he can't accept life the way it is and can't do anything with the aid of whiskey." He and Jarrod then threw the man over the back of Nick's horse. "If I could, I would…" he again stopped as Jarrod shot him a look that said 'I told you not to say a word around me.'

"Let's just be glad we caught him so quickly. This could have a much longer search, even becoming rather dangerous. We best hurry to town and then back to the ranch." Jarrod said as he remounted his horse.

Nick didn't argue, praying like mad that they'd find Heath alive, and then he was going to have a talk with Ellen May.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Nick was once again standing on the veranda, only this time it was to let the relief he felt wash over him. Two weeks ago he and Jarrod had returned from delivering their prisoner to Sheriff Madden and found out that Heath was doing much better than expected. _"Everything went fine. Heath will be up and around in a week or so; I'm sure of it.' That's what the doctor said."_Victoria had been more than eager to share the message with Nick and Jarrod.

The doctor's words had proven to be true…as Heath and Bridget were now back in their own home. Only when he heard footsteps he had come to know very well, did Nick turn around. Sure enough, Ellen May stepped out onto the veranda and joined him. She and her family had come over for dinner and were now enjoying an after dinner conversation in the parlor.

"I think we've had enough excitement to last a lifetime." She shot Nick a smile, and then looked up at the sun which was slowly beginning to set. It was a statement she figured her beau would agree with only to have Nick take a hold of her and turn her so she was facing him.

"It depends on what kind of excitement we're talking about." Nick said as he pulled her to him as he started the conversation he'd meant to have with her when he and Jarrod had returned; the look in his eyes sent tremors through her. "I know it's only been four months since we decided to openly court but, like you said, we were courting each other long before then. We just weren't admitting it. We've already made people's heads turn once. What's wrong with doing it a second time by getting engaged now?" He asked the question as he cupped her face in his hands and lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers as he did so.

As she slid her arms around Nick's waist and up his back, the small voice in Ellen May's head said they were crazy, only the thought found itself being pushed off the stage of Ellen May's mind as the kiss between Nick and her deepened.

"Father always said life was a dance. So, if that's the case, may I have this dance?" Nick whispered as he pulled back just enough to look down into her face, not caring if he'd just given her two forms of a proposal within a minute of each other.

A smile that went from one side of the ranch to the other spread over Ellen May's face as she moved her face towards his again. "For the rest of our lives." She answered softly.

Nick, who felt as if he was now walking on air when he heard her consent to be his wife, kissed Ellen May once more and then, wrapping his arm around her waist walked back into the house. Soon they were standing in the living room.

While Victoria, Brett and Harriet were pretty sure what the smiles on Nick and Ellen May's face meant they didn't have a chance to say a thing as Josiah made a face and looked at Jacob. "We're getting another brother-in-law."

"Josiah Long!" Harriet glared at her son, though it did little good as the lad was too busy looking at his sister and Nick.

"Well, tell me I'm wrong." He said with his chin held in a defiant manner.

Nick shot a look towards his future in laws that said 'You can deal with him', though he simply smiled as he looked at Ellen May and then back at his friends. "We may not need your permission, only we'd like your blessing."

Smiles a mile wide spread across their faces, along with Victoria's…while Josiah let out a triumphant shout only to be shot a warning glare by his father. The lad quickly shut up as his father stood up, still smiling at Nick and Ellen May. He had a thousand memories run through his mind, and all held either Nick or Ellen May in them. He just had to chuckle as he looked at Nick. "Well, it looks like you won again." He said as he started smiling even wider.

At first Nick was puzzled and it showed by the confused look that appeared on his face. Only, just as Harriett started chuckling too, Nick had a long forgotten memory come back. It was a memory from before Brett and Harriet were married and before he, Nick, had swore off women. He had told his two friends that 'whatever pretty lady I marry, and she will be pretty, is also going to love the land as much as I do.'

"What if she doesn't?" Brett had asked.

"She will; you just wait and see, she will." Nick had answered, and he and his friend had made a bet on it.

"So," Ellen May asked quietly, "Does that mean we have your blessing?"

"What a stupid question!" Brett crossed the floor and embraced his daughter. "Of course, you have my blessing, a thousand times over!" He then slapped Nick on the back and told him if he didn't take good care of Ellen May that he would live to regret it as 'I have a good chance of being around as long as the two of you are married, so I can keep an eye on you!" That statement only served to make it so ever adult in the room continued to laugh while Ellen May's brothers and sister were left to roll their eyes and keep their mouths shut.

**~oOo~**

Ellen May walked out onto the front porch where her mother was standing against one of the huge pillars; she looked to be a thousand miles away. Ellen May glanced down at the ring Nick had just put on her finger; he'd admitted to having bought it the day before, and then back at her mother. She half feared the woman' silence was a sign that she really didn't approve of the engagement and upcoming marriage. "Mother?" Ellen May walked up and stopped beside her mother. "What's wrong?"

Harriet, who had once again been remembering all that she, her husband and Nick had done before she and Brett got married, along with all the memories of Ellen May from the day she was born to the present, turned and smiled upon her daughter. "Nothing really, just some things in life are flat out ironic."

Ellen May was puzzled. She had no clue to what her mother was talking about. "Do you mind explaining that statement?" She asked, the confusion she felt showed on her face.

Harriet turned her head and looked through the window that was behind her. Through the slightly opened curtain she could see Nick talking with Brett. She then looked back at Ellen. "With all the talks you and Nick have had, has he ever mentioned the day you were born?"

Ellen May's confusion fled as she started laughing. Nick had told her all about the fact that he'd been visiting her parents the day that she, Ellen May was born. He'd also shocked her by telling her that when her mother went into labor the doctor was not available. 'Your father had fallen ill the night before; I had no choice to help deliver you' had been Nick's exact words. "I wonder what Nick would have said if he'd been told that day that his future wife had just been born."

Harriet started laughing with her daughter. "He wouldn't have stuck around for another week. He'd have hopped on the closest train and told us to contact him when we came to our senses!" She took her daughter by the arm and said, "Now, let's not worry about that. We have a wedding to plan!"

Ellen May smiled and began telling her mother some of the things she'd already talked over with Nick.


	24. Conclusion and Epilogue

Chapter Twenty Four

Ellen May looked at herself in the full length mirror that stood in the back room of the church, the one all women getting married in the church used. She still couldn't believe the dress was really hers. She would have asked her parents how they'd afforded such a dress only she was far too polite for that. However, she suspected Victoria had something to do with it as she had been with Ellen May and her mother when the two were looking for dresses.

Ellen May couldn't believe how she feminine she looked well how feminine she felt. Had someone told her a year ago that she was pretty or that she was feminine she would have laughed in their face. She like to spend most of her time outside and doing things there so it wasn't often she got to wear a dress, well not one so…feminine…yep there was that word again. But this time she liked it. She was getting married to the man she loved and in the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. Its love heat bustier could be seen through a veiled shrug that scalloped around her neck, and then ran down her arms snugly to the elbow. The full dress started at her small waist extenuating her figure and fell in large vertical folds of polished Satin. Stiff and yet soft they looked like bells, wedding bells she thought. Ellen May attached her matching head veil and train. Made of the same lace and tulle of her shrug, it fell to the floor fanning out way past her hem.

Only when her father opened the door, stepped inside and held out his arm could Ellen May hear her cousin, who had traveled from Nevada for the wedding, playing the piano.

"You make a beautiful bride." Her father, who had already had a small talk with her, patted her arm and led her out of the room. It wasn't long before they were walking up the aisle between the pews that sat in the chapel, following the flower girls.

Nick, who stood next to Heath, felt his heart pounding as he watched his bride walking towards him. A bit of him wanted to freeze the moment and hold it in his hands forever; the rest of him just wanted to hear the words 'You may kiss the bride'…which was exactly what he did the moment he got the chance.

_**~oOo~**_

Nick and Ellen May's laughter rang through the air as they rode their horses over the land that surrounded the family lodge, riding around more than one boulder and ducking branches that were handing lower than either one of them would have liked. The couple had had a small reception after the wedding. They had been polite and cordial to the guests….and then left the first chance they got, neither one cared for large parties if they went too long. And, in their view, the reception had pushed the limits of their endurance. The moment they'd arrived at the ranch, she had changed out of her dress and into her riding clothes as Nick had promised to take her riding the moment they got to the lodge.

Their laughter only grew louder when Nick reached out and grabbed the reins out of Ellen May's hands. She had offered him a challenge the moment their horses were saddled and then taken off before he could answer. Now, with her horse's reins in his hands, Nick dismounted his horse and, reaching up, took a hold of her waist and pulled her gently off her horse. "I win." He said as he pulled her to him, totally ignoring the few animals that 'had the nerve to try and distract them', as he'd put it earlier. "Do I get my prize now?" He growled low as he gently pushed her up against the nearest tree. Though, before she had a chance to answer, his mouth covered hers as his hands began to wander.

Ellen May was grateful they were miles away from civilization as she felt a fire she'd never felt before begin to begin to rise inside her. However, when she felt Nick pulling her down to the ground she managed to ask if they shouldn't go back inside.

"Why?" Nick smiled down at his wife who now lay on the ground flat on her back. It was a question that received no answer as he lowered his head and slid his tongue inside her mouth. He'd waited too many years to worry about proprieties out in the middle of nowhere.

**A Year Later**

Nick stood next to the king sized bed where Ellen May lay propped up on some pillows holding their newborn son, Brett Nicholas Barkley. The labor had been long and difficult; however, Victoria and Dr. Merar had promised Nick that his wife and son were fine.

"You going to just stand there or are you going to sit down and hold your son?" Ellen May said as she held out the small bundle to Nick.

Slowly, Nick sat down on the side of the bed and hesitantly took the child from its mother. Now pushing fifty, the salt and peppered haired rancher never felt so humbled in his life as he looked upon the innocent eyes of their son. The sight made his heart swell as his eyes went to Ellen May. "You did great." He smiled as he took a hold of the infant's tiny hands.

"We did great," Ellen May smiled as she laid her hand upon his wrists. "He'll grow up to be just a good man as his father, just you wait and see."

While he would never admit it to anyone, and Ellen would never say anything, Nick was very flattered. "With you as his mother," Nick said as the sparkle in his eyes grew, "he as a chance." He smiled loving upon his wife as he held their son close and leaned over to kiss his wife on the forehead.

**Epilogue**

The sound of an eighteen wheeler's horn brought Ellen May out of her thoughts and she turned her eyes towards the road that could be seen from where she sat…even if it was over a mile away. Even at that distance she knew her son's truck. She had to smile as she glanced at her husband's headstone once more.

By the time the famous rancher hit sixty, she had born him four sons; Brett Nicholas, Michal James, Robert Heath and Merrill Victor. However, when she thought about their daughters Elnora Ann and Joyce Marie, Ellen May had to chuckle. In spite of what everyone thought, those two girls were true surprise babies. Nick had not exactly been thrilled to become a father in his sixties, but he never let their daughters know that, for he loved them just as much as their sons.

"I best go now, dear. Looks like Nicholas is arriving home sooner than expected," She then ran her hand over the top of the head stone and whispered, "It was a very fine dance." She then turned and started walking back to her home and her family, grateful for all the memories that lay within her heart.


End file.
